A prometida
by Liih Granger Weasley
Summary: Hermione é uma jovem francesa que é obrigada a se casar. Rony é obrigada a largar a namorada para casar com a jovem que ele tem compromisso desde seu primeiro ano de idade. Os dois se recusam a acreditar no amor que sentem um pelo outro. UA.
1. I O começo e o fim

Em Nancy, uma cidadezinha no Ducado de Lorena, localizada na França, em meados do século XVII, uma jovem morena de olhos verdes e cabelos lisos e compridos passava por maus bocados em sua casa.

- A culpa é sua que só meu deu filhas mulheres! Filhas mulheres desgraçam uma família! – O pai da jovem gritava na sala de sua casa.

- Minha culpa? A culpa é do senhor. A família Granger não tem bom nome há anos! – A mulher gritava tomada pela raiva. – Não venha me culpar! Diga-me mesmo por que nós nos mudamos pra cá?

- Não mude de assunto, você sabe que isso nada tem a ver! – O homem tornou a falar já vermelho.

- Nada? E sua irmãzinha que é mãe solteira? Diga-me! Que exemplo pode dar a Hannah? – A mulher tornou a falar, sendo interrompida por um choro de bebê, que vinha do andar de cima de sua casa senhorial. – Tala, me traga Hermione, por favor.

E nisso a empregada subiu as escadas em direção ao segundo andar.

- Agora me diga Hannah, isso é exemplo pra dar a sua irmã? – O pai perguntou agora mais calmo e parecendo magoado.

- Papai... Cedrico disse que vai casar. – A menina choramingou.

- É... Daqui a quanto tempo? Quando todo o vilarejo souber que você emprenhou? – A mãe perguntou desdenhosa.

- Em uma semana. - Sentenciou o pai. - Em uma semana vocês devem casar.

- Onde vamos morar? – Perguntou a filha.

- Em uma resma de terra que eu tenho em Bres. Vocês podem montar um sítio, viver do que plantarem. Fora isso, não me intrometo. Lavo minhas mãos. – O pai concluiu.

A empregada desceu com uma menina de aproximadamente um ano que estava vermelha de tanto chorar. Deu-a patroa que pôs a filha no peito e secava as suas lágrimas que molhavam o rosto da pequena e sussurrava: _"Com você, será diferente"._

**x.x.x.x**

Passada uma semana o casamento de Hannah foi realizado, foi um casamento simples no terreno dos Granger, as pessoas do vilarejo não foram convidadas, pois o casal não queria muito mais estardalhaço sobre a filha desonrada.

Mas Elizabeth não dava descanso ao seu cérebro. Tinha que salvar a honra de sua filha mais nova tinha que lhe arrumar um marido.

Em uma tarde de verão, Elizabeth estava sentada na varanda de sua casa, com sua filha caçula no colo, afagava seus sedosos cabelos e chorava um choro sofrido e amargurado.

- Tala, venha aqui, por favor! – A moça chamou sua governanta, que veio rapidamente ao seu encontro.

- Sim, senhora Granger?

- Quantos anos têm sua menina? – A mulher perguntou.

- Um ano senhora.

- Você se importa em fazer dela dama de companhia de Hermione?

- Claro que não senhora.

- Ela será criada como igual de Hermione, e se você não se incomoda as duas podem se mudar para a casa grande. Eu sei que desde que Caspian morreu você tem passado um aperto.

- A senhora! A senhora é tão digna. Muito obrigada. Minha menina vai ficar e ter uma vida tão feliz!

- Tala, eu preciso de um favor seu. Quero que entre em contato com minha prima Lilían, Lilían Evans, ela mora no condado de Dover. Ela tem uma irmã, minha prima Petúnia, que é casada, só não sei se Lili casou... Mas mesmo assim, escreva a ela perguntando se tem alguma família por lá que tenha um filho homem de um ano. Preciso arranjar um casamento para Hermione. – Conclui Elizabeth dando as últimas instruções para a empregada. – Vou fazer uma vistoria no quarto de Hermione, minha menina será vestida como uma menina cristã. Nada de vestidos decotados, nem espartilhos. Somente os Blushes e porque nós não temos outras opções.

A Empregada acatou a ordem e escreveu uma curta carta e deu ao mensageiro da família para entregar.

**x.x.x.x**

- Sra. Potter? – Um mensageiro disse a porta da fazenda dos Potter.

- Não... Mas aqui é a casa dela. – Disse uma serviçal. – O que quer moleque?

- Uma carta pra ela. A mãe dela mandou entregar aqui. – Um menino disse.

- Quem é o senhor? É um vilão novo?

- Não. Sou mensageiro dos Granger. Pode entregar logo a ela? Daqui para França são 10 dias, sabia? Eu tenho que tomar uma charrete daqui até a costa, pegar um barco e depois outra charrete até Nancy.

A moça tomou o envelope da mão do menino e o dispensou, foi em direção a casa grande, onde Lilían Evans Potter conversava com Molly Prewett Weasley na sala. Os meninos Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley brincavam com os cavalinhos de madeira e Molly Weasley ninava a pequena Ginevra que tinha seis meses.

Ambas as senhoras moravam no vilarejo de Ottery St. Catchpole, e como se casaram na mesma época acabaram se tornando amigas, pois eram novas no local. Lilían era casada com James há doze anos, e tinham dois filhos: Rebecca de nove anos e Harry de um ano e meio.

Molly era casada com Arthur tinham sete filhos: Guilherme Arthur de 11 anos, Carlinhos de nove, Percy Inácio de sete, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge de quatro, Ronald Billius de um ano e seis meses e Ginevra Molly de seis meses.

Muitos ali na região achavam que as duas eram irmãs, pois as duas eram ruivas, diferente de Molly, os filhos de Lilían não eram ruivos, já Molly tinha os filhos ruivos como ela e o marido.

- Sra. Potter, chegou uma carta para a senhora. – A serviçal disse a patroa. – Obrigada Agatha.

Lilían abriu a carta da prima onde se lia:

"_Sra. Potter, eu sou a governanta da Sra. Granger, sua prima e ela pediu para que eu lhe escrevesse. Ela queria saber se ai no condado de Dover tem alguma família com um filho homem de aproximadamente um ano. Ela precisa arranjar um casamento para a menina Hermione. A menina Hannah deu um mau passo, e a irmã não irá arrumar marido. Sua prima está totalmente abalada com tudo isso. Tala."_

- Molly, algum de seus filhos está com casamento arranjado? – Lilían Perguntou.

- Bem... O Gui vai casar com a filha mais velha dos Delacour, Carlinhos com Rebecca, Percy vai casar com Audrey Cooper, Fred com Angelina Johnson e Jorge com Alicia Spinet, E Ginna com Harry... Só o Rony que não tem nenhuma noiva.

- Você se importa se arranjarmos o casamento dele com minha priminha? – Lilían perguntou aflita.

- Claro que não. È até melhor, assim sei que é moça direita Lilían. É sua parenta então está bem.

**x.x.x.x**

- Poul! Hermione tem um noivo! - Elizabeth entrou na sala de trabalho do marido com um envelope na mão. - É filho de uma amiga da Lílian!

- Eliza... Ela não tem nem dois anos, mês passado você já arrumou uma dama de companhia e agora isso.

- Poul... Você acha que depois do que aconteceu com Hannah alguém casaria com Hermione?

- Eu acho...

- Você acha muitas coisas Poul...

**x.x.x.x.x**

Hermione não cresceu como toda garota de sua idade, embora fosse uma das poucas a possuir uma dama de companhia ela era enclausurada pela mãe. Durante toda a vida estudava em casa, uma freira ia lá todos os dias para lhe dar aulas, mas como sua mãe fizera questão, era uma freira inglesa. Hermione sabia ler latim, alemão, russo, francês, inglês e italiano. Sabia somar, dividir, subtrair e multiplicar. Sabia cantar e tocar piano. Sabia lavar, passar e cozinhar. Costurava, bordava e limpava perfeitamente bem. Éponine, sua dama de companhia era sua melhor amiga. Èponine assim como ela, não podia sair de casa. As duas se vestiam como beatas: Blusas brancas fechadas, saias até os pés e botinas. Não usavam espartilhos nem jóias e mantinham seus cabelos presos no alto em um coque, e só saiam de casa para ir à missa, sempre acompanhadas de Tala ou Elizabeth.

- Mamãe, porque eu não posso me vestir como as outras meninas? – Perguntou Hermione a mãe.

- É verdade Dona Eliza, se não eu nunca vou arrumar marido! – Éponine concordou com a amiga. Ambas tinham 14 anos e tinham ido à feira com a senhora que estava com seus cabelos pretos, agora grisalhos.

- Por que... Vocês podem dar um mau passo como Hannah fez, e Éponine sua mãe arrumou casamento pra você com um Húngaro: Draco Malfoy.

- Sério? – Éponine abraçou Elizabeth que sorriu.

- Vamos meninas, vamos pra casa. Vocês têm aula de dança.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.**

- ! – Éponine entrou gritando no quarto. – Vamos à modista!

- Fazer o que lá? – Hermione que lia um romance nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a amiga.

- O que se faz em uma modista? – A loura disse revirando os olhos. – Anda Mione, vamos fazer vestidos da moda! Em uma semana meu noivo vem me conhecer.

- É verdade... O Weasley vem mês que vem. – Hermione disse sem um pingo de empolgação.

E assim as duas saíram do quarto e foram em direção à modista. As duas mandaram fazer mais de 40 vestidos para cada uma. Compraram sandálias, sapatos, burshês e espartilhos. Compraram jóias e echarpes e xales.

As duas jovens estavam plenamente felizes. Mas Hermione mal sabia que toda a sua felicidade seria conturbada dentro de uma semana.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Um jovem loiro, magro e de olhos cinza, acompanhado de outro grande e atarracado chamaram ao portão da fazenda dos Granger. Tala abriu o portão e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Boa tarde, rapazes.

- Boa tarde. Vim ao encontro de minha noiva Éponine Myrel. – O loiro disse. – E esse é meu braço direito, Viktor Krum, e muito prazer, sou Draco Malfoy.

Os dois entraram na casa, acompanhados de Tala que dizia coisas como _"Ela sempre foi uma menina muito inteligente." _Ou _"Ela estudou tudo que a filha dos patrões estudou"._

- Éponine, este é o seu noivo. – Éponine que estava sentada ao lado de Hermione durante todo o tempo. Levantou-se e fez uma reverência ao rapaz que sorriu.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ao seu dispor minha nobre dama. – O loiro disse sorrindo. – Este é o meu escudeiro Viktor Krum.

Viktor olhava Hermione de cima a baixo com os olhos cheios de malícia, o que não passou despercebido por Hermione que logo fechou a cara.

- Essa é Hermione Granger, minha senhora. – Disse Éponine. – Sou a dama de companhia dela.

- Você é muito bela Srta. Granger. Senhorita não é? – Perguntou Viktor sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – Disse Hermione ríspida. – E sim _ainda _sou senhorita, me caso dentro de um mês.

- A sim. É prometida há quanto tempo? – Draco perguntou.

- Há 15 anos. – Disse Éponine. – É uma família que mora na Grã Bretanha.

- Nossa... Você vai pra ilha? – Krum perguntou.

- Sim. Como acha que eu iria me casar? A família dele nunca saiu da Grã Bretanha, e eu acho que não será agora que eles pretendem fazer isso. Eu que irei ao encontro deles.

- É ter muita vontade casar. Porque vocês moças são assim, tão desesperadas por casamento.

- Nossos somos criadas pra isso. – Éponine pareceu indignada. – Nossos somos criadas para casar e dar filhos ao nosso marido.

- E se vocês querem mulheres para se deitar, é só irem a um _cabaret. _– Hermione conclui, com as bochechas vermelhas pelo rumo da conversa.

- O que acham de irmos tomar um sorvete? – Draco disse pondo fim a discussão que se iniciava na sala.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Viktor às vezes eu fico horrorizado com a sua imbecilidade. – Draco disse ao amigo.

- A menina está prometida a casamento, ela é bobinha, vai ser _fácil _ludibriá-la, ela já vai casar mesmo. Quem sabe você não dê como presente ao casal um filho? Eu fiquei sabendo que a filha mais velha deles se casou grávida.

- Como soube disso Draco? – Perguntou Viktor

- Me perguntaram se eu era o noivo da Granger. Eu disse que não e perguntei o porquê da pergunta, então me contaram a história.

- Então acha que é fácil?

- Se eles erraram com uma filha, podem muito bem errar com a segunda.

**x.x.x.x.x**

**- **RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! SE EU SONHAR QUE VOCÊ VOLTOU A SE ENCONTRAR COM A FILHA DOS BROWN EU TE DESERDO! – Molly Weasley falava com o filho em altos brados. – Você sabe que é prometido em casamento não sabe? Você tem um nome a honrar!

- Eu não pedi pra ninguém me prometer a nada! Vocês que inventaram essa história!  
- Ronald, você vai se casar, querendo ou não. – Arthur Weasley se pronunciou pela primeira vez naquela conversa. – Mesmo que você não queira casar, pense na sua irmã, que depende de você pra casar. Você mais velho, deve casar primeiro.

- E além do mais, seu casamento está todo organizado. Vou escrever pedindo para que ela venha logo. – Molly disse andando de um lado para o outro na sala. – Não posso deixar que um molecote desonre o nosso nome.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Olá Hermione... Posso chamá-la assim? – Viktor perguntou enquanto os quatro passeavam no parque.

- Pode... Afinal, é o meu nome. – Hermione disse ríspida.

- Você sempre é arisca assim? – Ele é insistiu.

- Não, somente quando falo com animais. – Ela respondeu grosseira.

- Queria entender por que me tratas assim. – Ele disse fingindo mágoa, o que não surgiu efeito em Hermione.

- Não gosto de você, por isso pretendo manter distância.

Ele a beijou.

Ela o empurrou.

E deu-lhe um tapa.

- Você é maluca? – Viktor perguntou possesso pelo ódio. – Nenhuma mulher nunca batera em seu rosto.

- Não, eu somente disse que queria ser respeitada, e o senhor não fez isso. Pessoas como você me enojam. – Então Hermione cuspiu nele e foi a passos fortes na direção de um coche.

- Srta. Granger que fibra! Que fibra! Indo para casa? – Um velhinho bondoso falou com Hermione.

- Ah Sr. Nicolau! O senhor sabe que eu nunca fiz nada que envergonhasse minha família, me caso mês que vem, e vem esse brutamonte querendo me desonrar!

- Pelo que eu vi, esses dois vem da Hungria não é?

- Sim, eles vêm de lá. – Hermione disse. – Por quê?

- Eles são muito atarracados para serem franceses e muito brancos para serem italianos e não tem sotaque inglês.

- Mas podiam ser de Constantinopla!

- Sem sotaque? Acho que não minha jovem.

- Obrigada Sr. Nicolau. Quanto está o Coche?

- Minha jovem, como eu vi a situação que você se encontrava vou fazer essa de graça. Mas procure o seu pai e conte o que aconteceu. Esse menino merece passar a noite na estebaria da prisão.

Hermione desceu do coche e a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi com Tala.

- O que houve Hermione? Por que está tão vermelha? Cadê Éponine?

- Nina está bem e está junto do noivo e de algumas moças da vila. Eu me desentendi com o escudeiro dele.

- Como assim Hermione?

- Ele me beijou! – Hermione explodiu novamente.

- E o que você fez?

- Dei um tapa nele e cuspi em seu rosto. Toda praça viu, tenho que falar com mamãe.

- Sua mãe está em polvorosa. Chegou uma carta da família de seu noivo.

E assim as duas caminharam em direção à casa grande, chegando lá, Hermione viu que sua mãe estava na sala mexendo em uns lençóis.

- Mamãe? – Hermione hesitou.

- Venha cá filha, venha cá. Estou mexendo em seu enxoval. Temos que ver como você vai levar tudo isso pra Grã Bretanha.

- Mas o casamento não é daqui a um mês? – Hermione perguntou.

- Daqui a um mês é inverno, e eu não vou deixar você ir pra ilha com tempestades em alto mar. Você vai hoje!

- Hoje? – Hermione sentiu seu estomago revirar.

- Cadê sua dama de companhia? Precisamos aprontar suas malas em no máximo duas horas.

- Hm... Mamãe... – Aí que o estômago de Hermione despencou. – O escudeiro do Sr. Malfoy me beijou.

- O QUE? – Elizabeth estava vermelha de raiva. – COMO ELE OUSOU FAZER ISSO? E O QUE **VOCÊ **VEZ A RESPEITO DISSO?

- Eu dei-lhe um bofetão e cuspi em seu rosto. Peguei um coche e voltei pra casa. Nem olhei para trás para não ficar mais possuída pelo ódio.

- Ah sim. Então vá se aprontar.

Então Hermione subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto e começou a dobrar seus vestidos e por nas malas, guardou suas jóias, lenços, tudo que era seu e pôs nas malas assim em 1 hora, ela já tinha arrumado suas coisas, quando ela ia se arrumar sua mãe chamou-a e entrou no quarto.

- Hermione, eu te trouxe sua camisola da primeira noite.

- Primeira noite? – Perguntou a menina curiosa.

- É... Filha quando você casa você deve obediência ao seu marido, e quando você é... Bem casa, vocês fazer..._ Coisas_ e por isso na primeira noite, temos uma camisola _especial._

- Eu sou obrigada a fazer essas _coisas? _E se eu não quiser?

- Sim, você é obrigada, se você não quiser e seu marido quiser você deve sucumbir a sua vontade. E você não deve ter nada com ele quando estiver _incomodada*._

- Entendi mamãe. Já estou pronta.

- A charrete está te esperando. Dê-me muito netos.

- Mamãe... Você amava Hannah?

A pergunta parecia ter pegado Elizabeth de surpresa. Via-se dor e mágoa no rosto da senhora Granger.

- Ainda a amo. O porquê dá pergunta? – A morena mais velha acariciou o rosto da outra.

- Nunca vejo ninguém falar dela. Nem mesmo a senhora. Vai sentir minha falta? – Hermione pareceu triste.

- Todos os dias...

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Hermione viajou durante duas semanas. Fizeram somente cinco paradas para dormir e no dia seguinte já cedo seguiam viagem, e quando Hermione finalmente pegou a charrete em Dover para Ottery St. Catchpole perguntou ao rapaz que ia fazendo escolta de seu cavalo:

- Dino! Sou eu Hermione, olhe pra cá. – Hermione disse da janela de sua cabine.

- Fale Hermione. – O rapaz respondeu rindo da amiga de infância.

- Você sabe como é o meu noivo?

- A família dele parece mustela. Todos _são_ laranja. – O menino riu da sua piada e da confusão da amiga. – São todos ruivos.

- Ah! Obrigada Dino. – A menina respondeu nervosa.

- Fique calma, todos irão gostar de você.

- Eu sou morena. – Exasperou-se.

- Claro. Você descende dos celtas e a família de seus pais é inglesa. Ou seja, seus cabelos são cor de terra, o que é normal nessa região. Chegamos a Ottery St. Catchpole. Mais um pouco e estaremos na casa de sua prima Lilían.

E depois disso Dino se apressou com o cavalo em que montava e foi mais a frente, com isso acabou por chamar a atenção para a carruagem de Hermione, fazendo que assim todos notassem que estava finalmente chegando à noiva de um dos Weasley.

Hermione desceu as portas da propriedade dos Potter. Os escravos da família levavam as coisas de Hermione para a casa grande, e quando Hermione se aproximava da casa grande, a governanta Leda, veio ao seu encontro:

- Srta. Granger? Todos lhe esperam na sala.

Então Hermione foi andando ao encalço de Leda.

- Sra. Potter, aqui está sua prima Srta. Granger. – Leda disse quando todos entraram na sala.

- Olá Hermione! Aguardávamos tão ansiosamente sua chegada! Quando sua mãe foi embora de Dover, ela estava grávida de sua irmã. Como estão todos? Seu pai, sua mãe e sua irmã?

- Bem... Papai e mamãe vão bem, Hannah está casada, não me lembro muito bem dela, eu tinha um ano quando ela casou, o bebê dela tem um ano a menos que eu.

- Você lembra sua mãe quando tinha a sua idade... – Lílian disse.

- Ah! Obrigada. – Hermione disse com as bochechas coradas. – Seus olhos são lindos. - Disse por fim. – A senhora tem filhos?

- Tenho, e não me chame de senhora. – Lílian disse sorrindo. – Minha filha mais velha tem 26 anos e tem três filhos, mora na Romênia junto com o seu futuro cunhado. E tem o Harry, que logo após o seu casamento, irá se casar com sua cunhada.

- A eu fiquei sabendo. Nós iremos morar na mesma fazenda depois do casamento não é? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, você irá adorar ela. – Lílian disse e logo foi surpreendida por um rapaz magro, de cabelos bagunçados e vívidos olhos verdes que lhe beijou o rosto. – Olá meu filho, veio da casa de Gina?

- Sim, estamos tendo problemas com _aquela_ pessoa. Essa é a minha priminha? – Harry perguntou sorrindo.

- Acho que sim. – riu a morena quando fez uma breve reverência. – Sou Hermione Granger.

- Harry James Potter. – O moreno sorriu de volta e inclinou levemente a cabeça. – Não há problemas se eu lhe der um abraço! Afinal, eu nunca tive uma criança da _família_ com a minha idade.

E os dois se abraçaram.

- Eu tive somente minha dama de companhia, nem a escola das freiras eu pude freqüentar, eu tomava lições em casa. – Hermione disse.

- Ah minha prima, hoje à noite no seu jantar de apresentação você terá tempo de sobra para contar toda a sua história. – Harry disse e logo se levantando. – Quer ir à vila comigo?

- Tem problema se eu for Lílian? – Hermione perguntou.

- Claro que não, afinal, agora você mora aqui.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Então Hermione, como foi sua vida até aqui? – Harry perguntou enquanto os dois tomavam _Sundays _na sorveteria local.

- Bem... Desde o meu primeiro ano de vida, eu só tive a companhia dos filhos dos empregados e da minha dama de companhia, eu nunca fui à escola acredita? – Harry arregalou os olhos em descrença. – Mas estudei latim, alemão, russo, francês, inglês e italiano. Sei somar, dividir, subtrair e multiplicar. Sei cantar e tocar piano, como toda boa moça francesa deve saber.

- Mas você não tem sotaque francês. – Harry disse curioso.

- Eu sei. Nunca convivi com nenhum francês, a nossa governanta também é inglesa, então vivi cercada por ingleses, até mesmo a freira que me dava lições era inglesa. E até bem pouco tempo atrás eu me vestia como as noviças. – Hermione riu. – E eu só saía de casa para ir à missa e quando eu ia à feira com Tala, que é a nossa governanta, ou com mamãe. Eu leio bastante para preencher meu tempo, mas mamãe selecionava os que eu podia ler então os únicos livros que eu lia com freqüência eram os que o padre me indicava.

- Eram religiosos? – Harry perguntou.

- Não. – Ela riu. – Eram políticos e históricos.

- Potter! – Uma jovem loira disse animadamente. – Tudo bom Harry?

- Tudo sim Lilá, e com você? – Harry disse formalmente. – Essa é minha prima Hermione Granger.

- Estou bem, estou esperando o Rony. Posso me sentar com vocês? – Ela disse sorridente. – Prazer Hermione, meu nome é Lavender Brown.

- Lilá, o Rony é noivo você sabia? – Harry Perguntou.

- Eu sei Harry... Mas pra tudo há um jeito... – Lilá falou brandamente.

- E se te pegam de namoro? Você já pensou que se ele não desistir do casamento, você é quem pode ficar sem marido? – Hermione disse pela primeira vez.

- Mas eu VOU me casar com Rony. – Lilá disse veemente.

- Quem vai se casar comigo Lilá? – Um rapaz ruivo, alto, de olhos azuis e sardas pelo rosto entrou sorrindo. Usava um terno cinza que exaltava sua beleza, e Hermione não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Enquanto ele, nem havia notado sua presença ali.

- Olá Rony, - Lilá disse sorrindo. – Eu apenas disse o óbvio, que nós vamos nos casar.

- Desculpe Lilá, minha noiva chega hoje, terei de honrar o compromisso, é o nome da minha família. Não prometo amá-la, mas serei fiel a minha noiva. – Rony disse sério, o que provocou o constrangimento da loura.

- Er... Hm... Rony posso dar uma palavrinha com você? – Harry perguntou ao amigo.

- Sim Harry. – E os dois se levantaram e foram a um canto mais afastado.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Rony, você reparou na moça que estava sentada conosco? Não olhe! – sussurrou o moreno desesperado.

- O que tem ela? Não vá me dizer que... VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ PENSANDO EM TRAIR GINA! – Rony vociferou.

- NÃO! E fale baixo. É minha prima... – Rony ficou pálido. – Sua noiva.

* * *

**N/A: **_Oi gente linda! Tudo bom com vocês? Posso contar com os meus fiéis leitores? Espero que vocês gostem dessa história, ela está tilintando na minha mente! Ela será uma história linda *-* Principalmente agora que eu virei uma menina romântica *O*_

_Blood Kisses Liih._

**N/B:** _Gente, sinceramente, esse primeiro capítulo está demais... Mal posso esperar para saber como vai ser os próximos capítulos! Estou muito animada. Queria agradecer a Liih que me deu a honra de betar essa história... Adorei demais. Sabe que ficou bem dá época mesmo o que você fez, nunca gostei muito de Lilá e nem de Victor. E sim, quero Rony e Hermione juntos! Está de parabéns com essa fic linda que está escrevendo. Beijos._


	2. II O banquete

Hermione, Harry e Rony retornaram da sorveteria juntos, pois Lilá se recusara a ficar perto de Rony, e o jovem ruivo havia ficado subitamente interessado na vida de Hermione.

- E o palácio real? Você conhece, não conhece? – Rony perguntou.

- Não, ele fica em Paris, no sul da França, e eu moro no norte. A minha vila cresceu aos arredores de um castelo, o castelo do Ducado de Lorena, o Senhor Estanislau I fez um ótimo trabalho lá, é uma cidade muito bonita.

- Eu acho que você morava lá. – O ruivo sorriu sendo cortês. – Agora você é uma inglesa, não é?

- Sim, sou. Irei conhecer meu noivo hoje. – Hermione disse corada. – E não sei se é bom eu ser vista com dois rapazes na rua.

- Não, não é. – Harry disse. – Nos vemos mais tarde.

E assim os três se despediram, Harry e Hermione pegaram um coche até a propriedade dos Potter. E Rony foi andando até a sua fazenda.

- Harry você não vai ao jantar? – Hermione perguntou tristemente.

- Vou sim. – O moreno disse pastosamente... – Hermione, ele também vai estar no banquete.

- Ele é parente do meu noivo? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

- Não... Ele é o seu noivo. Eu não sei se podia te dizer, mas é melhor você ficar sabendo logo. – Harry disse. – Chegamos Hermione, a distância é muito curta. Daqui até a Vila, e fique bem bonita, quero que você e Gina, se dêem bem, afinal, nós quatro moraremos perto.

Então, os dois entraram na propriedade como melhores amigos, como se conhecessem há anos. Eles se conheciam a menos de um dia, e pareciam que eram amigos a uma vida.

* * *

Hermione chegou ao seu quarto e reparou que havia muitas malas, mas não iria desfazê-las, em três dias se casaria e não tinha necessidade de desarrumar as malas, até porque, levariam suas coisas para a casa que eles ganharam no dia seguinte à tarde.

- Está pronta, querida? – Lílian bateu na porta do quarto.

- Ainda não. Estou tentando entrançar meu cabelo, que está muito revolto hoje. – Hermione disse aborrecida

- Não sei de onde você herdou esses cabelos Hermione. Sua família paterna tem algum italiano?

- Meu pai descende dos Celtas.

- Então está explicado.

- Por quê? – Hermione pareceu curiosa.

- Os celtas eram morenos e tinham os cabelos enrolados como os seus. Acho que aqui na região, você é a única com os cabelos assim.

- Estou acostumada. – Hermione riu. – Mas tem dias que ele está impossível!

* * *

Hermione finalmente conhecera o marido de sua prima, James, que trabalhava como médico no centro da Vila. Ele se parecia muito com Harry, exceto pelos olhos, que obviamente o primo herdara da mãe.

Então Lílian e James foram a um coche, enquanto Harry e Hermione foram a outro. A viagem até Ottery St. Catchpole foi muito rápida, quando eles chegaram à propriedade ouviu-se um grito feminino:

- A noiva do Rony chegou!

Seguido de um:

- Cale a boca Gina!

E uma voz feminina retorquindo:

- Eu não posso ficar feliz por ter uma cunhada?

- Vocês dois parem de brigar! Não quero que ela tenha uma má impressão da nossa família. – A matriarca Weasley disse.

Hermione e os Potter nem precisaram abrir a porta, pois Gina abriu-a sorrindo para a família que estava em pé na sua porta.

- Boa noite senhorita Weasley. – James disse. – Como estão todos?

- A senhora e o senhor Potter, entrem. – A jovem disse com empolgação. – Você é Hermione Granger não é? – os olhos da ruiva cintilaram. – Esperei _anos _para lhe conhecer.

Hermione ficara sem jeito com toda a alegria e expectativa que a ruiva devotava a ela, a sua melhor e única amiga sempre fora Éponine, e hoje, ela nem sabia por onde a loira andava.

- Ah, obrigada, Gina não é? – Hermione parecia constrangida e isso deixou Gina um pouco cabisbaixa. – O Harry fala muito de você, espero que sejamos muito amigas. – Gina não pode deixar de sorrir, o que fez Hermione sorrir também e Harry que estava parado a porta, olhando o diálogo das duas, também sorriu feliz.

* * *

Todos estavam sentados na sala da casa dos Weasley, Gina e Hermione estavam sentadas em uma poltrona conversando sobre as coisas que aprenderam. Gina estava adorando contar a Hermione do tempo em que estudara no internato misto, o que era um absurdo na opinião de Hermione, que tinha sido educada por uma freira em casa, Harry e Rony conversavam sobre terras e gado juntamente de James e Arthur, que ensinava aos meninos como administrar em parceria as terras que os dois receberiam. Era um bom pedaço de terra, que os dois iriam administrar juntos durante um bom tempo, mas quando os pais de Hermione morressem, Ronald e Hermione teriam de ir morar na França, para assim assumir os negócios da família da morena, que não tinha irmãos homens.

- Mas iremos morar na mesma casa? – Rony perguntou;

- Não, seu paspalho. Vocês irão morar na mesma fazenda, tem duas casas, de mesmo tamanho, uma casa para cada um. – Arthur disse. Enquanto Harry segurou uma risada.

- Às vezes eu acho que o Rony não tem cérebro. – Harry disse e levou um tapa do amigo.

- Harry, você está bem grande para fazer esse tipo de brincadeiras. E digam-me, as mães de vocês compraram os móveis das casas? Ronald se casa depois de amanhã, não é? – James perguntou e Rony deu um suspiro.

- Sim, amanhã temos de levar as coisas para lá. Mamãe, Gina, senhora Lílian e a menina vão arrumar as casas amanhã, e no dia seguinte nos casamos. – Rony disse pesaroso.

- Você devia estar feliz por se casar com _a menina, _como você mesmo faz questão de falar. A jovem pela qual você estava se enrabichando, foi pega no final da tarde com o filho dos Finningan. – James disse.

- Como? O que eles faziam? – Rony perguntou visivelmente abalado.

- Bem... Eles estavam perto do monte, ele estava de ceroula e ela... Ela estava apenas de blushes. – James continuou. – Os Brown estão muito abalados, estão querendo deserdar a filha.

- Mas... Ela estava lúcida? – Rony perguntou. – Ela não deve ter ido por vontade própria. – Rony exasperou-se.

- Ronald... Pelo que parece, os dois estavam juntos há muito tempo. – James disse apiedado do rapaz, como os outros dois que ali estavam. Rony sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e sentou-se sendo observado por Harry e Hermione que via tudo de longe, Harry sentou ao lado do amigo, enquanto Arthur e James aproveitaram a deixa para dar privacidade aos dois amigos.

- Cara, já era de se esperar que ela não valesse nada. Você sabe que ela não tinha postura de uma dama. – Harry disse tentando consolar o amigo.

- Mas eu a amo Harry, amo como eu nunca pensei que alguém fosse capaz de amar. E ela me fez de idiota durante todo esse tempo. Eu sou um palerma. – Rony disse com os olhos vermelhos de tanto segurar as lágrimas. – Ela me enganou Harry, ela é uma meretriz!

- Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu ontem, portanto não faça nenhuma besteira, se ela te ama ou não ninguém pode julgar esse sentimento, nem você. E esse amor que _você sente _deve ser _direcionado a outra pessoa. _E sabe quem é essa pessoa?

- A menina? – Rony perguntou.

- Não a chame assim, chame-a de Hermione. Já pensou quando vocês tiverem filhos você chamá-la assim?

- E o que tem?

- Você tem ao menos que _tentar amá-la. _

* * *

Todos já estavam sentados à mesa, para que assim o banquete fosse iniciado. Tinha um porco assado ao centro da mesa, tinham dois frangos assados, purês de batatas, tortas salgadas, cozidos e peixes assados, a mesa estava ornamentada com dois grandes castiçais de prata e as mais belas pratarias da família Weasley.

- Então, senhorita Granger, me conte como é lá na França. – Arthur Weasley se mostrou interessado em saber mais das origens da moça. – Ou melhor, conte-nos sua história.

- Er... Bem, podem me chamar de Hermione, me sentirei mais à vontade. – Hermione deu um longo suspiro. – Sou a filha mais nova de meus pais até então, eles tentam ter mais um filho há anos, minha mãe tem dificuldade em pegar criança, tanto que minha irmã mais velha é 15 anos mais velha que eu. Depois que minha irmã casou, minha mãe achou mais prudente me arrumar um compromisso ainda bebê. E eu também ganhei uma dama de companhia. Bem, ela era mais minha irmã, que minha dama de companhia e eu não me queixo disso. Fui educada em casa por uma freira inglesa por exigência da minha mãe, e bem, minha vida foi um tanto monótona, não tenho muito que falar.

- A sim... E como é lá? Todos dizem que Paris é muito bonita. – Molly Weasley comentou.

- É sim... Meu pai já foi lá, eu já fui a Versalhes, é uma cidade muito bonita também. Eu moro... Quer dizer morava em Nancy, é uma comuna linda! Ela fica nas redondezas de Lorena, o castelo que tem lá, é divino! – Hermione disse empolgada. – Eu amo a França!

Diante da ultima afirmação de Hermione todos na mesa se entreolharam. Se ela só de falar do país dela estava assim, imagine quando ela começasse a se dar conta que não iria mais voltar?

- Hermione, você já se deu conta de que... Você agora mora na Grã Bretanha? – Gina se intrometeu sendo acotovelada pela mãe.

- Sim. – Ela pareceu meio constrangida. – Mas pra mim é tudo um tanto novo. Quando você passa toda sua vida em um país é estranho sair dele e ir para um lugar totalmente desconhecido, com pessoas que você nunca viu na vida, e que a partir de determinado momento vão ser sua família, e tudo o que você tem.

Depois do que Hermione disse, finalmente pareceram enxergar o lado dela. Como filha caçula, ela devia ter tido toda a atenção das pessoas da casa, então estava sendo difícil se separar da família, principalmente da mãe. O jantar transcorreu calmamente, todos riam e bebiam, Hermione corava todas as vezes que Molly contava as travessuras de Rony bebê, e Hermione contava mais detalhes da sua amada França.

* * *

Ao amanhecer, Hermione foi acordada pela prima que acariciava sua testa para lhe acordar.

- Bom dia, Lílian. – Hermione disse seguida de um bocejo e corou envergonhada. – Já vamos arrumar a casa?

- Sim Hermione. Se arrume e desça para o café. Iremos encontrar com Molly e Gina lá na casa.

Então, Hermione assim o fez, se arrumou sem nenhum luxo, mas fez questão de perfumar-se. Calçou as botas e seguiu em direção à sala de jantar, onde Harry e Lílian terminavam de tomar café.

- Bom dia Harry. – Hermione cumprimentou o primo sorrindo.

- Bom dia Mione. – Harry respondeu. – Posso te chamar assim?

- Claro que pode. Nine me chamava assim quando éramos menores. – Hermione disse e uma pontada de tristeza transpareceu em seu rosto.

- Hermione, eu que sou casada irei lhe dar um conselho. – Lílian começou dizendo. – Não fique se prendendo ao seu passado. Acabou Hermione, você talvez não veja mais Nine, não sofra e não se maltrate dessa forma.

* * *

**- **Hermione! – Gina foi correndo na direção da cunhada ao ver a morena entrar em sua futura casa. A casa era muito simplória e maltratada, eram visíveis nas paredes rachaduras e pinturas descascadas, quanto aos móveis eram todos velhos e a maioria estava quebrada. Parecia que a tarefa de transformar aquilo em um lar iria ser árdua.

- Lílian, os móveis já não deveriam ter chegado? – Hermione perguntou preocupada e as outras mulheres riram diante o desespero da morena.

- Os móveis chegarão durante à tarde, pode ficar calma. Após o término da limpeza, você poderá começar a arrumar a sua casa. – Lílian disse bondosamente à prima.

E assim foi feito, os escravos dos Potter, lixaram as paredes da casa de Rony e Hermione e de Gina e Harry, o único problema fora na hora de escolher a cor da casa, Hermione queria sua casa cor de creme, enquanto Gina queria a sua cor de pérola, assim fugindo dos padrões normais das casas na época. Todas as casas eram pintadas por dentro cor de gelo, mas Hermione fora veemente na sua decisão "_minha casa na França era cor de creme, cor de creme é muito mais bonito que branco, pois branco causa desespero" _e Gina concordava com Hermione, dizendo que cor de pérola era muito mais bonito do que cor de gelo. _"Gelo nem tem cor! Minha casa não vai ficar sem cor". _E após muita insistência das duas jovens, assim foi feito, as casas foram pintadas da cor que ambas escolheram, e do lado de fora, as casas não fugiram do padrão azul com janelas brancas.

Quando os móveis chegaram Hermione estava em pleno êxtase em arrumar sua própria casa, no quarto do casal, os escravos levaram uma cama de dossel, que Hermione fez questão que ficasse próxima à porta, na parede oposta um guarda roupas de carvalho vermelho, logo abaixo da janela uma cômoda, e na outra ponta, uma penteadeira.

Para a sala foram levados dois sofás de um lugar e um sofá de três lugares, um tapete branco era visível no meio da sala, um aparador foi posto em uma das paredes da sala, com algumas porcelanas enfeitando o move. A cozinha de Hermione tinha um grande fogão, e uma enorme pia, e dava passagem para a sala de jantar, que tinha uma mesa doze lugares e era talhada em madeira pesada, e em uma das paredes havia um armário com as louças que morena havia ganhado de presente da mãe para o enxoval, e na outra parede uma cristaleira.

* * *

**- **Hermione... Acorde, hoje é o dia do seu casamento. – Lílian acordou a morena que dormia a sono solto.

- Que horas são? – Hermione perguntou se espreguiçando na cama.

- Duas horas.

- Da manhã? – Hermione perguntou espantada.

- Não... Da tarde, como chegamos tarde ontem, não quis te acordar cedo. – Lílian disse sorrindo. – Sua mãe não pode vir, o mensageiro dela acabou de entregar o recado. Sua mãe pegou o menino! – Lílian disse com um sorriso maior ainda. – E como sua mãe já tem idade avançada, não pode fazer longas viagens devido à barriga.

- Não posso acreditar! Que noticia maravilhosa! – Hermione sentou-se na cama sorrindo. – Será que meu marido me deixa ir visitar minha mãe? Quero estar com ela quando meu irmão nascer.

- Como sabe que é irmão? Pode ser irmã! – Lílian disse divertida.

- Algo aqui, dentro de mim, diz que dessa vez o nome Granger será perpetuado. Deus há de olhar finalmente por meus pais, se não, o nome de meu pai, vai se perder. – Hermione se exasperou.

- Hermione, respire! – Lílian disse. – Vá tomar um banho para almoçar. Está muito tarde e o casamento é às seis. Sua mãe mandou seu vestido, não mandou?

- Sim, eu trouxe... E eu estou muito nervosa... Eu estou com medo da primeira noite. – Hermione disse corada.

- Bem... Sua mãe não conversou com você? – Lílian tossiu. – Bem... Er... Sabe Hermione, é única para cada mulher, eu tenho certeza que o Ronald não irá lhe machucar. Somente feche os olhos e reze, seu marido fará o restante.

* * *

**N/B: **_Nossa, que dó da Hermione nesse capítulo. Mas Rony não irá machuca-la ele não é assim... Essa minha linda que está escrevendo é muito fofa*.* e esse capítulo está perfeito, tanto quanto o outro. Gente, sabe o que é pegar todas as manhas dessa época? E ainda de países diferentes? Não é para qualquer um. Ah e estou torcendo para que esse romance de Rony e Hermione dê certo, porque os dois são muito fofos! E se lerem, não deixem de comentar. Porque deixa a escritora feliz e a motiva escrever a fic até o final. ^^_

**N/A: **_Gente ninda *O*_

_Obrigada a minha beta linda que revisa esses capítulos nos piores horários, e um obrigada a Penelope M. Jones e a Flavinhahp. _

_Espero que vocês acompanhem essa história até o final._

_E Penélope fico muito feliz de você ter gostado, essa fic fica brincando na minha cabeça, nem ler eu consigo mais, porque eu fico pensando nessa fic. E eu tenho dado o melhor de mim nesse projeto e eu pretendo não atrasar muito, e qualquer coisa no meu perfil tem os meus contatos, pode me cobrar pelo facebook ou e-mail. Espero continuar vendo os seus reviews até o final. _

_Blood Kisses Liih _


	3. III Festa de casamento

Hermione já estava arrumada para a cerimônia simples que aconteceria em 15 minutos. O seu vestido era rendado na região das golas e mangas, e na parte do busto para baixo era justo no corpo, e ficando solto a partir dos quadris. Era totalmente acetinado, e para a ocasião usava brincos de pérolas brancas que haviam sido de sua avó, sua mãe usara no próprio casamento, por direito, o brinco deveria ser de Hannah, mas a mãe não quis dar a herança para a filha perdida. E usava um véu bem comprido e com o rosto coberto. O véu havia sido bem preso com a grinalda e seus cabelos cacheados presos em um alto coque.

Hermione ficou tensa ao constatar que se casaria em questão de minutos.

- Vamos, Hermione? – Lílian disse parada à porta. – A charrete já lhe espera.

Hermione saiu do quarto com um pequeno buquê na mão. Ao sair da casa e entrar no coche não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir o elogio do filho do cocheiro _"Nunca vi noiva tão bonita por aqui". O _caminho até a igreja era curto e em menos de 10 minutos eles haviam chegado lá. Hermione estava a cada minuto mais tensa, e ao entrar na igreja as coisas não melhoraram. Ao ver Ronald Weasley seu futuro marido, a jovem sentiu os pés e as mãos gelarem, e um fio de suor gelado descer pela sua nuca. Ronald Weasley estava sério no altar, era algo visível a sua infelicidade. A cerimônia foi rápida, o padre não fez questão de estender muito os votos, e logo após o aceito, os dois trocaram as alianças e Rony deu um beijo casto em Hermione, que sentiu um formigamento no baixo ventre.

Os dois saíram da igreja e foram na direção da casa dos pais de Ronald. Lá, fora preparado um banquete e todo o vilarejo fora convidado, era possível ver Simas Finningan com Lavender Brown, os dois tinham casado no dia anterior, mas não tiveram direito a lua-de-mel pelo fato de terem sido pegos na situação vergonhosa, então ganharam um sítio e uma criação de porcos. Toda cidade tinha comparecido, afinal, era o casamento de um Weasley e os Weasleys eram uma das famílias mais importantes, e a noiva tinha parte com os Potter, que também era uma família muito importante.

A festa estava muito animada, Harry e Gina dançavam a valer, Hermione conheceu os outros irmãos de Rony, e alguns sobrinhos. Guilherme e Fleur tinham uma filhinha de três anos, loira e de grandes olhos verdes, chamada Victóire, Carlinhos e Rebecca tinham um menino ruivo e de olhos escuros, chamado Carlos, assim como o pai. Percy e os gêmeos ainda não tinham filhos, então as duas crianças eram totalmente aduladas pelos avós. Rony não fez questão de dançar com Hermione em nenhum momento, os dois ficaram sentados lado a lado nas cadeiras próximas a mesa, não trocaram nenhuma palavra em nenhum momento, até que um homem grande, de cabelos negros e arrumados, barba impecavelmente feita, e deslumbrantemente arrumado apareceu diante dos dois.

- Sua esposa é belíssima, Ronald. Incomoda-se se ela me conceder essa dança? – O homem perguntou.

- A primeira dança é do marido, e eu não quero dançar agora. – Rony respondeu.

- E nem nunca pelo visto. Qual é o seu nome, minha jovem? – O homem perguntou à morena.

- Hermione Jean Granger... Quer dizer Weasley. – Hermione corou diante de seu erro.

- Eu sou Black, - disse galante. – Sirius Black, ao seu dispor cara senhora. – Disse depositando um beijo na mão de Hermione e indo embora.

Hermione corou diante dos galanteios do rapaz, enquanto Rony lutava contra seu orgulho. Que mordidas haviam sido essas que estava sentindo? Ele nem a amava, não deveria sentir absolutamente nada.

- Venha, vamos dançar. – Rony disse bruscamente assustando Hermione. – Vamos logo, sou seu marido e não mordo.

Hermione se levantou e retirou seu véu de noiva, deixando apenas a grinalda, e andou ao lado de Rony, os dois dançavam perfeitamente bem, Rony parecia querer mostrar a todos que era suficientemente bom para Hermione, menos para Hermione que estava sendo praticamente torturada por Rony.

- Senhor... Está me machucando. – Hermione disse chorosamente.

- Preferia dançar com Sirius? – Rony perguntou em um rosnado.

- Não... Somente está me machucando. – Hermione disse com lágrimas molhando seu rosto.

E finalmente Rony soltou seus pulsos que estavam arroxeados fazendo com que Rony ficasse um pouco corado.

- Er... Desculpe-me, eu não sei o que aconteceu. – Rony disse corado.

- Tudo bem, mas estou cansada. A que horas partiremos?

- Às onze. Não fique com medo de mim. Perdoe-me. – Rony abraçou-a e sentiu o perfume de seus cabelos e apreciou. Ela tinha um cheiro de rosas e era bom. Muito bom.

Hermione também não queria sair do abraço, ele tinha um cheiro agridoce que a fascinou. Parecia que aquele cheiro a enfeitiçava e não queria soltar do abraço do seu _marido_.

Às dez horas o banquete foi iniciado Rony e Hermione, estavam se entrosando aos poucos, até que Gina veio sorrindo em direção aos dois:

- A charrete lhes espera.

Então os dois se levantaram e se despediram da família de Rony e dos Potter.

Saíram da propriedade dos Weasley e sorrindo para Hermione, Rony lhe perguntou:

- Preparada para voltar ao lar?

- Oh! – Hermione levou as mãos até a boca e sentiu os olhos marejarem. – Poderei ver meus pais?

- Sim. Fiquei sabendo que sua mãe está grávida, então decidi passar a lua de mel em Lorena. Pensei que fosse gostar.

- Sim. Adorei, posso lhe mostrar todos os condados e vilarejos que tem por lá. A senhor Weasley! Muito obrigada! Eu nem sei como lhe agradecer!

- Sendo uma boa esposa e mãe para os meus filhos. Sendo uma boa nora para meus pais, e boa companhia para Gina. E eu acho muito prudente que você pare de me chamar de senhor. Pode me chamar de Ronald.

- Então eu lhe peço que me chame de Mione, não gosto que me chamem de Hermione, me parece tão formal, todos sempre me chamaram de Mione, ou apenas Herm.

- Herm? É engraçado.

- Por quê? – Hermione fingiu-se aborrecida, mas não conseguindo esconder o sorriso.

- Porque... Não sei. Mione... Chamarei-lhe de Mione. Mas peço que me chame de Rony.

- É... Eu vi seu irmão, um dos gêmeos lhe chamando de Roniquinhas.

- Ah... – Rony corou. – Ele estava bêbado. – Disse tentando disfarçar o constrangimento.

Rony ajudou Hermione a subir no coche e subiu logo em seguida, durante todo o percurso os dois conversavam sobre coisas amenas. Rony contava a Hermione todas as suas travessuras de infância junto de Harry e os gêmeos arrancando risadas da moça.

- Hermione, você não sabe como aprontamos ao longo de nossa infância. Estudamos em um colégio misto, então Gina adorava andar atrás de nós, afinal, ela sempre foi apaixonada por Harry, e isso é algo bom pra ela.

- E o Harry também a ama, e isso é muito raro de acontecer. Você acha que algum dia irá me amar? Eu sei que você ama a senhorita Brown, se não quiser esquecê-la eu serei obrigada a aceitar, eu tenho o dever de aceitar.

- Hermione... Eu não sei se um dia eu irei amá-la, mas tenha a plena certeza de que eu sou um homem plenamente fiel. Nunca seria capaz de traí-la. – Rony disse aborrecido e a viagem seguiu silenciosa e sem paradas até que um estrondo dentro da cabine, fez com que o coche parasse bruscamente fazendo com que Rony caísse por cima de Hermione.

- O que foi o barulho, senhor? – O rapaz que dirigia o coche perguntou ao se aproximar da janela da cabine. – Desculpe senhor. Já entendi. Tenham mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Rony corou furiosamente enquanto Hermione tentava levantar sem entender nada do que tinha acontecido. Foi quando eles perceberam que Rony estava a centímetros da boca de Hermione, após ver o constrangimento da moça, Rony se levantou e ajudou-a se levantar.

- Batemos? Eu estava dormindo, não vi o que aconteceu.

- Você caiu dormindo. - o ruivo riu. – Você tem um jeito engraçado. – Continuou dizendo, fazendo a moça corar.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou confusa e constrangida.

- Você cora quando eu me aproximo de você. Eu sou seu marido Mione, nós seremos um _tanto _próximos, não sei se você me entende, nós vamos dividir o mesmo quarto. Mas pode ficar calma, enquanto eu não te amar, nós não teremos _nada_.

- Como assim nós não teremos nada? – Hermione parecia confusa - O que deveria acontecer?

- Você nunca ouviu falar na primeira noite?

- Já, mas não tenho idéia do que aconteça.

- Bem... É quando o homem toma a mulher para si, como sua, papai me explicou que eu deveria ser cuidadoso com você, e eu ouvi mamãe explicando a Gina.

- Lílian havia me dito que eu deveria ficar parada, fechar os olhos e rezar, e que você faria tudo, e mamãe me disse que para cada mulher é diferente, mas não entrou em detalhes.

- Hermione sabe por que a maioria dos homens procura meretrizes ou as cortesãs? Justamente por isso, James vive reclamando disso com papai e o idiota do Sirius.

- Ah! O Black? Por que você não gosta dele?

- Bem, eu sempre idolatrei o Sirius, ele é o padrinho do Harry e o melhor amigo de James, e como Lílian e mamãe são grandes amigas, era difícil um jantar em que eles não estivessem todos juntos, mas até hoje... Hermione, ele estava cortejando uma mulher recém - casada!

- Ah sim... – Hermione pareceu finalmente entender. – Ele é casado?

- Não... Ele era apaixonado pela prima, mas ela se casou com o filho mais velho dos Lestrange, Rodolfo Lestrange. Então ele nunca se casou porque nunca foi capaz de deixar de amar a prima. O irmão caçula dele se casou, mas ele não. Ele chegou a fugir para a casa de James para não ter de se casar.

- Acho que você nunca irá me amar... Eu vi como você ficou quando soube que a senhorita Brown iria se casar. Ronald eu serei mal vista por nunca lhe dar filhos... Serei apedrejada! – Hermione disse caindo no choro e então Rony sentiu um aperto no peito, tinha esquecido o que acontecia a mulheres que não tinham filhos. Mas ele não a amava será que conseguiria amar filhos gerados no ventre dela?

- Hermione não chore... Quando chegarmos a Lorena na nossa noite de núpcias você irá ver como tudo irá se acertar.

* * *

**Beta: Sabe o poder de descrição que essa minha amiga linda possui é incrível. Consigo imaginar tudo na minha cabeça. Por isso amo ler oque ela escreve. E o Rony pareceu estar morrendo de ciúmes... Acho que eles já se amam e não sabem hahaha. Gente, quando terminar de ler, postem um comentário, deixará a escritora muito feliz, e eu muito feliz por ver a escritora feliz!**

**N/A:**_ Fico muito feliz de ter gente acompanhando a fic *-* e mais feliz ainda quem essa beta que eu tenho. _

_Muito obrigada pelos reviews, eu os leio com muito carinho._

_Blood Kisses Liih_


	4. IV O reencontro

Hermione pegou o livro que levava em uma mala e começou a ler, enquanto Rony saiu da cabine e foi na frente com o cocheiro. Quando chegaram à fronteira eles tomaram um navio, para que quando chegassem a Grã Bretanha tomassem outro coche. A viajem durou cinco dias, Hermione e Rony dormiam no mesmo quarto embora nada acontecesse. Nem um beijo acontecia, quando chegaram a Bres e aportaram, foram pegar um coche até Lorena, e como da outra vez Hermione foi dentro da cabine e Rony foi na frente junto do cocheiro.

- Hermione... Hermione acorde... – Batidas na porta da cabine acordaram a morena que dormia deitada no banco da cabine.

- Hã? O que houve? – Hermione perguntou desorientada. - Ainda não deu tempo de chegarmos a Lorena.

- Estamos em Bres, o cocheiro tem que alimentar os cavalos, e eu achei que você quisesse passear pela cidade.

- A sim. Poderíamos comprar lembranças para sua família, que acha? – Hermione disse sorrindo. – Bres tem ótimos artesanatos.

Rony então mexeu nos bolsos da casaca que vestia e conferiu o dinheiro que tinha e estendeu o braço a Hermione, que aceitou de bom grado. Ao chegarem à praça viram uma modista simples, Hermione ficou encantada ao ver o vestido que estava exposto em um manequim.

- Rony... Eu posso comprá-lo? – Hermione pediu quase suplicante.

- Não me parece ser caro... Pode, irá ficar lindo em você. – Rony sorriu para a moça que o abraçou. – vamos, vamos logo.

Ao entrarem na loja uma jovem de aparentes quinze anos, cabelo castanho e liso, atendeu aos dois.

- Olá, meu nome é Evangeline Diggory, minha mãe já virá atendê-los, ela está tirando as medidas de uma outra jovem, se vocês puderem esperar.

- Meu nome é Ronald Weasley e essa é minha esposa Hermione Weasley, ficamos interessados naquele vestido rosa claro. Você pode empacotá-lo para nós?

- Sim posso, mas o pagamento quem recebe é mamãe. Vocês se mudaram há pouco tempo? Nunca os vi pela cidade. – Evangeline disse puxando assunto com o casal.

- Não, apenas fizemos uma parada para alimentar os cavalos. Estamos indo para Lorena. – Rony disse.

- Vocês são de onde? – Evangeline perguntou agradavelmente.

- Eu sou de Nancy, e meu marido é de Ottery St. Catchpole, na Grã Bretanha. – Hermione disse sorrindo.

- Minha mãe também é de Nancy, ela veio pra cá após casar. Ela é filha dos Granger. Já ouviu falar neles? – Ao ouvir Evangeline dizer isso Hermione sentiu uma pancada lhe atingir. Aquela menina era sua sobrinha?

- Filha de Hannah? Você é a filha de minha irmã? – Hermione disse exasperada.

- Bem... O nome da minha mãe é Hannah sim, mas não sei se ela tem uma irmã. – A menina disse pensativa. – E você não tem idade pra ser minha tia.

- Se ela for filha de Elizabeth e Poul Granger eu sou sua tia sim. - Hermione parecia sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. E Rony abraçou-a afagando seus cabelos

- Se acalme Hermione, ela pode nem ser a sua irmã. – Rony disse tentando acalmar a esposa.

- Oh Rony! Você não tem idéia de como eu sonhei com esse dia... Eu não me lembro de minha irmã, e eu sempre a quis por perto. – Hermione disse soluçando.

- O que está acontecendo Evangeline? – Uma mulher de aparentes trinta anos entrou no lugar, embora o seu rosto fosse conservado, seus cabelos castanhos já estavam dando lugar aos já visíveis cabelos brancos. – Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-los? – A mulher disse sorrindo para o casal.

- Eu e minha esposa estávamos interessados no vestido rosa que sua filha já empacotou, enquanto aguardávamos a senhora, ela nos disse que és filha dos Granger, que moram em Nancy. Então, é verdade? – Rony disse em tom descontraído.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas porque o interesse? – A mulher parecia um pouco tensa.

- Você sabia que eles têm uma filha de dezesseis anos? – Rony perguntou a mulher.

- Sim, eu sei. O nome dela é Hermione, tinha um ano quando eu me casei, depois disso nunca mais soube de minha irmã. – Hannah disse tremula e Hermione caiu no choro, sendo amparada por Rony. – Mas não quero falar sobre isso. Vocês têm notícias de minha família?

- Bem... A sua irmã se casou. Ela se casou com um inglês, ele é de Ottery St. Catchpole, e ela mora lá. Bem... A sua mãe está grávida, e durante os quinze anos que você tem de casada sua mãe chorava todas as noites. – Hermione disse chorando.

- Como você sabe garota? Quem é você? – Hannah perguntou perturbada. – Pare de revirar o passado.

- Eu sei porquê eu via... Meu nome é Hermione Weasley, filha de Elizabeth e Poul Granger. Esposa de Ronald Weasley. – Hermione disse com o rosto lavado por lágrimas. Enquanto Hannah sentou-se em uma cadeira em choque pela informação.

- Minha irmã? Minha irmãzinha? – Hannah perguntou chorando. – Me de um abraço menina!

As duas se abraçaram a beira de lágrimas e Hannah perguntou há quanto tempo a menina havia casado, se estava gostando da vida de casada, Hermione lhe contou tudo que havia passado durante todo esse tempo. Então as duas prometeram manter contato, o que seria difícil para ambas, mas eram irmãs, e tinham que ser unidas.

- Hermione, em um ano é o casamento de Evangeline, gostaria que mamãe viesse. Ela não conhece a neta. – Hannah disse a irmã.

- Sim. Avisarei a ela. – Hermione se despediu da irmã e Rony pagou pelo vestido, e assim os dois seguiram viagem até Lorena.

* * *

**Beta: que linda...**

**Ameiiii também esse capítulo...**

**Sabe que foi muita coincidência isso... Mas está demais... Hermione tem um passado de proteção pelos pais com medo de passar pelas mesmas coisas que sua irmã passou... Ah gente, está muito bom!**

**N/A: **_Gente, esse capítulo nem existia, mas me deu vontade mostrar o que aconteceu a irmã de Hermione :)_

_Não sei se vocês vão gostar, mas foi o melhor que eu pude fazer._

_Blood Kisses Liih._


	5. V Lorena

Hermione e Rony pareciam mais unidos, Rony foi junto da esposa dentro da cabine e Hermione contou a Rony com detalhes toda a história de sua irmã: "_Ela engravidou de um rapaz e os dois casaram. Tamanha foi a vergonha, que meus pais nunca mais quiseram saber dela". _Rony achou toda aquela história um absurdo, mas o que poderia fazer? Nem mesmo sabia o que faria se algo parecido acontecesse com uma filha sua.

- Hermione... Já chegamos a Lorena. Ficaremos em um hotel, espero que você goste. Venha o cocheiro irá me ajudar a levar as malas. – Rony disse sorrindo a Hermione que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Você é tão agradável Rony. – Hermione disse com as bochechas coradas.

- Você também. Venha, temos que descansar, amanhã cedo iremos visitar seus pais e depois quero conhecer Lorena por completo!

Hermione saiu do coche, ajudada por Rony, que fizera questão de lhe dar a mão antes que ela descesse.

O hotel era suntuoso como tudo em Lorena, a decoração era ricamente trabalhada em metais preciosos. Se Hermione não fosse habituada a todo o luxo francês teria ficado deslumbrada, assim como Rony ficou.

- É tudo muito... Lindo. – Rony disse embasbacado.

- Nunca vi você dizer que algo era bonito, quem dirá lindo. – Hermione riu.

Rony escolheu para ele e Hermione uma rica suíte, com uma banheira de porcelana nas dependências.

- Rony... Quer que eu lhe prepare um banho? – Hermione disse agradavelmente ao marido.

- Sim. Enquanto eu me banho, você pode desarrumar as malas?

- Claro! – Hermione sorriu. E foi encher a banheira para Rony, a morena preparou o banho do marido com sais e óleos, assim como fora ensinada pela mãe, ao terminar foi chamar Rony, que estava sentado na cama somente de ceroulas, o que fez a jovem sentir um arrepio percorrer-lhe espinha, ao sentir o arrepio Hermione corou, não sabia o porquê do arrepio, muito menos o porquê corara.

- Rony... Seu banho já está pronto.

- Obrigado Mione, foi muito gentil de sua parte. Se eu fosse você tomaria um banho para se refrescar. Está um pouco abafado, e viajamos durante muito tempo. – Então Rony beijou-lhe as bochechas e seguiu em direção ao banheiro.

- Depois que eu desarrumar as malas... – Hermione disse desconcertada e o ruivo apenas sorriu.

Hermione desarrumou as malas e passou as roupas para a cômoda que o quarto comportava. Ao terminar a tarefa, Hermione deitou-se na cama para aguardar a saída de Rony e acabou adormecendo. A morena sonhou que tinha um filho com Rony. Um menininho ruivo com bochechas rosadas, com direito a covinhas e sardas. Rony corria com o menino por toda a propriedade, enquanto Hermione olhava tudo aquilo sentada em uma cadeira de balanço alisando a sua enorme barriga que a impedia de correr com os dois. Então ela sentiu alguns pingos de água molhar seu rosto, ao olhar para cima não viu mais o teto da varanda, e sim o rosto de Rony que lhe sorria.

- O que é tão engraçado? – O ruivo perguntou.

- Hã? Não entendi.

- Você estava sorrindo e dizia, _"Rony você vai derrubá-lo!_".

- Hã... Foi um sonho. – Hermione disse constrangida. – Vou me banhar.

- Quando voltar, me conta? – Rony pediu. – Afinal, eu estava em seu sonho.

- Sim. Mas não hoje. – E a morena saiu para tomar banho.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Rony estava deitado na cama e pensando como era possível que ele já estivesse tão necessitado da presença de Hermione? Era estranho como ela se tornara tão importante na sua vida. Não que ele amasse ela, longe disso, ele nunca seria capaz de amar ninguém além de Lilá, era apenas um carinho. "_É isso, eu somente tenho um grande apreço pela menina! E hoje eu tenho que tomá-la como esposa? Será que eu vou conseguir? Droga! Porque tinha que estar tão apaixonado por Lilá?"_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Hermione estava deitada na banheira e não tinha coragem de sair, mas também tinha medo de ficar e sair parecendo um maracujá. Então ela finalmente se levantou e foi se perfumar. Pôs a camisola branca e deixou os cabelos cacheados soltos. Foi ao espelho e gostou do que viu. Saiu do banheiro e foi na direção de Ronald que estava deitado na cama.

- Senhor Weasley? – Hermione chamou o marido.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Rony que estava pensando sobre seus problemas emocionais, foi desperto por uma voz trêmula.

- Senhor Weasley? – Rony olhou na direção de onde vinha à voz e sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

- Eu já pedi que não me chamasse assim, não foi Mione?

- Sim. – Hermione disse corada.

- Sente aqui do meu lado. – Rony disse a Hermione. – Eu não sei como fazer isso. Somente sei que as coisas vão acontecer. Não fique com medo, é tudo novo pra mim também.

Hermione sentou ao lado de Rony na cama. Ele lhe deu primeiro um beijo casto. E depois outro. No terceiro Rony invadiu a boca de Hermione e sentiu algo lhe queimando como brasa, e ansiava por mais. Por fim ele já estava em cima de Hermione e ela o estava puxando para mais perto de si.

O beijo estava a cada minuto mais profundo, era uma explosão de emoções e sensações. Hermione não sabia nem o que estava sentindo, quem dirá o que estava acontecendo. A cada minuto, eles estavam mais envoltos, uma aura de volúpia e descobrimento envolvia os dois. A entrega era mútua, os dois corpos se misturavam em uma dança de lúxuria.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Na manhã seguinte Hermione acordou antes de Rony e corou por estar nua na frente de Rony e na maneira como estavam deitados. Ela tinha dores por todo o corpo, e corou furiosamente ao lembrar-se da noite anterior.

- Já acordada? – Rony disse ao ver o movimento na cama e a morena se enrolou nos lençóis tomada pela vergonha e o ruivo fingiu não notar. – Vamos descer para o café?

- Acordei agora pouco. – Hermione disse sorrindo. – Vamos sim.

- Dormiu bem?

- Sim, apenas estou com algumas dores no corpo e você?

- Também dormi bem, mas não estou com nenhuma dor no corpo. – Rony sorriu. E foi na direção de Hermione para abraçá-la e a morena aceitou de bom grado o carinho. – Está com muita dor? Partiremos logo após o café, espero chegar a Nancy ainda hoje.

- A viagem está sendo muito cansativa não acha? – Hermione olhou Rony nos olhos.

- Um pouco, mas que mal tem? Você reencontrou sua irmã, irá ver seus pais... Não podia estar sendo melhor.

- Muito obrigada Rony. Você está sendo perfeito. Não poderia ser melhor. – Hermione disse sorrindo. – Irei banhar-me, e me arrumar, e depois arrumo o seu banho.

Então Hermione vestiu a camisola e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ao tirar a camisola ficou mais rubra ainda. Seus seios possuíam manchas roxas e sua barriga marcas vermelhas, e nos seus quadris e coxas mais manchas roxas, em algumas partes de suas coxas viam-se marcas de grandes palmadas vermelhas.

Hermione ficou mais rubra que antes, seu corpo doía e ela estava feliz. Por quê? Ela não sabia dizer.

Ao sair do banho se vestiu e preparou o banho de seu marido, e logo em seguida ele foi se banhar enquanto ela terminava de se arrumar para que fosse a Nancy visitar os pais da morena.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Os dois estavam na charrete em direção a Nancy, e Hermione mal podia caber em si. Só Deus sabia a falta que ela sentia da mãe e de Tala.

Também sentia falta do pai, mas o mesmo sempre estava trabalhando, ou ocupado demais para as besteiras de menina de Hermione. Não duvidava que seu pai a amasse, mas via a diferença de Arthur para com Gina, sentia que ela para o pai era uma bomba prestes a explodir, e não tirava a razão do mesmo. Ele já havia se decepcionado uma vez, não queria sofrer novamente.

Quando os dois chegaram à propriedade dos Granger, Éponine estava no jardim regando as flores, e Hermione não pode esperar, largou do braço de Rony e correu na direção da amiga, abraçando-a bem apertado.

- Mione! É você mesma Mione? - Éponine disse sorrindo. – Você está tão radiante!

- Sim, sou eu. – Hermione disse sorrindo a amiga. – Minha amiga como andam os preparativos do seu casamento?

- Estão de vento e polpa! Mal posso esperar pelo grande dia. – Éponine disse sorrindo. – Aquele cavalheiro é o seu marido?

Hermione olhou para trás e viu que Rony ainda lhe esperava, o ruivo sorriu-lhe mostrando que não tinha ligado para a ação da esposa. – É sim. Vamos entrar? – Então as duas foram correndo enquanto falavam amenidades e riam, assim como quando eram mais novas. – Rony Weasley, essa é Éponine Myrel. Minha melhor amiga.

Rony olhou para a moça e sentiu seu estomago ir de ponta a cabeça. Era impressão sua ou todas as louras se pareciam? Lembrou-se de Lilá, e de como ele havia sido enganado pela jovem.

- Olá senhor Weasley, é um prazer conhecê-lo. – A loura disse sorrindo, mas Rony acabou sendo muito frio com a menina ao dar a resposta, o que não agradou em nada Hermione.

- Olá senhorita Myrel. – Rony não percebeu o olhar tomado de ira de Hermione e continuou. – Vamos entrar?

E Rony deu o braço a Hermione que o aceitou a contra gosto. Quem ele pensava que era para maltratar sua amiga? Éponine fingiu não ligar, mas ficou preocupada quanto ao fato de se Rony era tão grosso com ela, imagine com Hermione que era sua esposa?

Os dois entraram na casa e viram a mãe de Hermione na sala tricotando uma touquinha branca, alheia a todos os acontecimentos.

- Mamãe? – Hermione disse entrando lentamente na sala. – Mamãe!

Hermione correu em direção à mãe que a abraçou emocionada, as duas se abraçaram durante um longo tempo. E não fizeram nenhum esforço para conter as lágrimas, Hermione passou a mão pelo ventre da mãe chorou mais ainda. Rony e Éponine olhavam tudo complacentes. Sabiam que era um momento somente das duas, um momento _familiar_ delas duas.

- Tomara que seja um menino. – Disse Hermione com o rosto lavado em lágrimas.

- Tomara que eu sobreviva. – A mãe de Hermione disse séria. – Hermione eu não tenho mais idade para ter um filho.

- Mãe... – Hermione choramingou. – Não sei se é uma boa notícia, mas... Eu encontrei...

- Encontrou? – Elizabeth encorajou a filha.

- Hannah. Eu encontrei-a. Eu encontrei a minha irmã. – Hermione disse exasperada.

Elizabeth parecia ter levado um choque. Era visível a sua angústia.

- Encontrou? E como ela está? – A voz de Elizabeth não passava de um sussurro perturbado.

- Bem. Parece mais velha, e está um pouco acabada e atarefada. Virou modista, uma ótima modista. – Hermione sorriu. – E tem uma filha.

- Ainda estão em Bres? – Elizabeth tinha o olhar vago. – E o marido dela?

- Cedrico e eles têm um sítio. Eles tiveram outros três filhos que morreram de tuberculose. – Hermione explicou a mãe.

- É. Faltou-lhes dinheiro, eles não tinham como cuidar dos quatro filhos, então eles mandaram a mais velha, que se chama Evangeline para Rennes. Lá ela ficou trabalhando em uma casa como empregada para assim não desenvolver a gripe. Mas os outros três... Ela disse que foi evolutivo.

- Porque eles não nos procuraram? – A mãe de Hermione estava pálida.

- Sejamos francas mamãe! – Hermione levantou-se exasperada. – Vocês não queriam ver as fuças dela!

- Hermione... Sua mãe esta grávida! – Rony disse grosso. – E ela é a sua mãe!

- Mas Rony... – Hermione choramingou.

- Mas nada. Sua mãe já se sente suficientemente culpada, não precisa que você reforce. – Rony disse por fim.

Elizabeth finalmente olhou para o ruivo e sorriu para o rapaz. Éponine odiou ainda mais o marido de sua amiga pela maneira autoritária como o homem falava com Hermione.

- Sra. Granger, eu sou Ronald Weasley, seu genro. – Rony disse sorrindo a mulher, de uma maneira totalmente diferente da qual tinha tratado Éponine. A mulher levantou-se da cadeira e abraçou o menino. _"Não precisamos de cerimônias, estamos em família"_ – Sussurrou para o Rony que deu uma risada.

- Está cuidando da minha filha Ronald? – Elizabeth perguntou simpática.

- Sim. Não posso deixar de cuidar da mulher que será responsável pela minha família. – Rony disse abraçando Hermione pela cintura.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

O Almoço transcorreu bem, o pai de Hermione chegou a casa para almoçar e conheceu Rony que segundo ele, tinha um futuro brilhante nos negócios. A mãe de Hermione sentiu muitas dores na nuca e as mãos formigarem e então decidiu ir se deitar. Hermione, Rony e Éponine estavam andando a cavalo. Ao fim da tarde, os três se sentaram ao redor, do lago e ficaram conversando como três crianças. Os três se divertiram a valer. Às sete da noite, Rony e Hermione voltaram a Lorena, e nos dias que se seguiram eles desfrutaram de toda a cidade. Levaram cortes de tecido para Gina e Molly Weasley, Rony comprou alguns charutos para Harry e Arthur. A viagem de volta a Ottery St Catchpole foi animada. Os dois conversavam e admiravam a paisagem. Rony contavam piadas fazendo Hermione rir. Quando os dois chegaram a Ottery St Catchpole o primeiro lugar a irem foi à casa dos pais de Rony. Os dois contaram que encontraram a irmã de Hermione, e que a sobrinha de Hermione era uma linda moça. Harry e Gina chegaram para o jantar na casa dos pais da moça, Gina e Hermione conversavam animadamente com Molly que lhes ensinava diversas receitas.

**N/A: **_Olá gente ninda 'O'_

_É muito bom saber que vocês estão curtindo a história. Fico muito feliz. _

_Fortes emoções os aguardam._

_Blood Kisses Liih_

**Beta: **Gente, esse capítulo está muito bom, podem confiar. A escritora Liih é uma gracinha, a maior parte foi dela, eu faço pouco como beta mas me orgulho por ser beta... Sabe, eu amooo Rony e Hermione. É claro que fazer sexo é ótimo. Mesmo com todas as manchas e machucados... Eles estão começando a se apaixonar e nem sabem ainda...

Estou torcendo muito para que esses dois fiquem super certos e que consigam se amar realmente, porque eu amo o casal...

Parabéns Liih. E pessoal, vamos comentar, porque tipo anima a escritora e eu por vê-la animada e muito feliz!


	6. VI Perdas e Ganhos

**Sete meses depois...**

- Senhora Weasley? – Hermione que cuidava dos jardins de casa foi surpreendida por um mulecote que a procurava. – A senhora é Hermione Weasley?

- Sim, sou eu. – Hermione disse cética. – O que deseja?

- Um recado. Da fazenda de seus pais. - O menino entregou o envelope e foi embora em seu burrinho.

Hermione pegou o envelope, havia sido escrito por Tala.

"_Hermione... Lamentavelmente não trago boas notícias. Seu irmão nasceu, e é realmente um menino o nome é Edward Poul Granger. Ficou bonito, não? Mas infelizmente, sua mãe não sobreviveu ao parto e seu pai... Deu um tiro na própria cabeça. Hermione, eu posso cuidar de seu irmão se você quiser, mas você tem o direito de saber. Já escrevi a sua irmã também. O enterro já está quase todo pronto, não sei se vocês chegarão a tempo, mas mesmo assim. Com amor, Tala"._

Hermione não pôde agüentar o choque da notícia. Sentou-se no jardim e chorou. Por quanto tempo? Ninguém sabe. Hermione continuou ali até que Rony chegasse do centro da vila com Harry. Os dois vinham distraídos e quase não notaram a presença de Hermione, mas quando Rony ia andando na direção da entrada dos fundos de sua casa, pois queria surpreender Hermione ele se deparou com uma Hermione desacordada. O choro a fez perder as forças e a mesma se entregou, ali mesmo, a inconsciência.

- Hermione? – O ruivo assustou-se ao encontrar a morena toda enlameada. – Hermione... – Choramingou. Então viu o bilhete que estava caído próximo à mão de Hermione, leu-o rapidamente e pronunciou uma _maldição _inaudível.

Ele carregou-a até a casa e deitou-a no sofá. A morena foi recobrando a consciência lentamente. Rony sorriu nervosamente para ela.

- Rony...? É verdade?

- Sim Hermione, é verdade.

- Não... – Hermione ronronou chorando mais um pouco.

- Hermione, vá se lavar que partiremos em trinta minutos. – Rony disse. – Vou avisar ao Harry e a Gina e volto para partirmos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Rony estava mostrando ser um ótimo marido. Eles em uma semana chegaram a Nancy, e lá Hermione foi até o fundo da propriedade ver o túmulo dos pais. Era doloroso ver o estado em que Hermione se encontrava. Ela em uma semana tinha perdido 5kg, os enormes cabelos castanhos sempre bem presos estavam soltos e desgrenhados. O rosto de Hermione estava encovado, não parecia à linda morena de 16 anos, e sim uma caveira cabeluda. Uma caveira cabeluda de anáguas e vestidos.

Rony estava ao seu lado todo o tempo. Insistindo para que a morena se alimentasse, mas era impossível. Tudo que ela botava na boca, o estômago da mesma fazia questão de se livrar.

- Hermione, não vai conhecer seu irmão? – Rony disse abraçando-a e depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Sim, claro que vou. – Hermione parecia perdida. – Rony... Ele não conheceu a mãe...

- Garanto que você será uma ótima mãe para ele. Arrume o enxoval dele, que nós o levaremos para a nossa casa.

- Mas Rony, nós não temos berço, nem nada do tipo. – Hermione disse preocupada.

- O que pensava em fazer? – Rony perguntou cético.

- Que iríamos ficar aqui.

- Lá Hermione, ele terá amigos, meus irmãos tem filhos que podem fazer companhia para o pequeno Ed.

Hermione e Rony entraram na casa abraçados, logo uma Tala de olhos vermelhos veio na direção dos dois e abraçou Hermione.

- Minha querida... Minha querida... Foi tudo tão rápido. Tirar o corpo da sua mãe, o tiro vindo do escritório. Seu irmão recém nascido... Foi tudo tão depressa! – Tala disse enquanto chorava copiosamente. – E você! Está tão magra... O que aconteceu? Senhor Weasley ela está doente?

- Ela não se alimenta há uma semana. Perdeu peso muito depressa. Vou esperar voltarmos para casa e pedirei a minha mãe para me ajudar com a alimentação de Hermione. E Senhora Myrel, pode ajudar a Hermione a arrumar o enxoval do pequeno Ed? Nós vamos levá-lo.

- Vocês vão levá-lo? – Tala parecia surpresa. – Hermione, sua irmã ia se mudar pra cá com o Diggory e a menina Evangeline.

- Eles vão cuidar do Ed? – Hermione perguntou confusa.

- Bem... Eles não disseram nada, mas creio que sim.

- De qualquer forma, iremos levá-lo. – Rony disse por fim. – Deixem-os cuidarem da propriedade, que quando Ed tiver idade irá tomar o que é dele por direito.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Hermione estava com o pequeno bebê de cabelos castanhos escuros e bochechas coradas dentro de uma manta em seu colo, Rony e Dino colocavam toda a bagagem do bebê no coche que eles iriam pegar até a costa, onde tomariam um navio até a Grã Bretanha.

- Hermione, vamos direto, a Senhora Myrel deixou comida suficiente para o bebê, não precisaremos parar até o navio. Em uma semana chegaremos lá.

Hermione apenas assentiu e os dois seguiram viagem. Em alguns momentos, Ed os punha em situações constrangedoras. Como era recém nascido apenas dormia e comia, mas em determinados momentos deixavam uma surpresinha para o casal. Hermione quase chorava todas às vezes que isso acontecia. Se já era difícil trocar os coeiros de uma criança em casa, imagine dentro de um coche? Hermione achava estranho amar uma criança tão rapidamente. Era seu irmão, mas não era igual o amor que ela tinha por Hannah. Era algo maior, mais forte... Era um amor sem fronteiras ou medidas.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Hermione e Rony foram direto para a casa dos pais do rapaz, onde uma empregada da família dava comidas as galinhas. O sol ainda não tinha nascido, Ed dormia a sono solto nos braços de Hermione e a moça parecia muito mais magra do que há uma semana antes. Rony bateu na porta da frente e Molly Weasley os recebeu, ainda com toucas na cabeça.

- Crianças! O que aconteceu para estarem aqui tão cedo? Hermione! Porque você está tão magra? Que bebê é esse? Entrem, entrem. – Molly deu passagem para que os dois passassem. – Então, me digam o que aconteceu, vou preparar um café para vocês.

- E um reforçado para Hermione, por favor, mamãe. Ela está muito magra. – Rony disse depositando um beijo na testa de Hermione. – Vou a casa prepará-la para Hermione e o pequeno Ed e já volto para buscar os dois.

- Rony, depois venha no porão buscar o antigo berço da Gina e a cômoda. Venha você e Harry para carregar. – Molly disse para o filho indo para a cozinha.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Hermione sente-se aqui na cozinha. – Molly disse para a nora. – Bem, sete meses de casada e um filho já? – Molly sorriu ternamente para a nora e pôs para ela um copo de suco de beterraba com cenoura e um prato farto de ovos e bacon. – Coma tudo Hermione, você tem que ganhar peso para cuidar desse meninão.

Hermione olhou para o irmão que dormia em seu colo e ficou admirando aquela face angelical. – Não senhora Weasley, eu não tenho um filho, ele é meu irmão, eu nunca irei substituir mamãe.

- Você não irá substituí-la, em momento algum eu quis dizer isso, você será a única referência materna. E ele será criado junto com os filhos de vocês dois, até uma determinada idade ele não irá entender. E eu estarei aqui para ajudá-la. Tanto com Ed, quantos com os filhos que serão frutos do seu casamento com Rony. Dê-me ele um pouco e coma Hermione. Se não por sua saúde que seja pelo seu irmão que precisa de você.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Com o passar dos dias Hermione foi ganhando peso e Rony, Harry e Arthur mobiliaram o quarto do pequeno Edward, e Rony e Hermione o decoraram. Rony pintou as paredes com um azul-claro e pintou o berço a cômoda de branco. Comprou um baú e com a ajuda de seu pai fez alguns brinquedos de madeira, enquanto Hermione costurou uma pequena bola de pano para quando o menino crescesse.

A vida do casal estava sendo um pouco puxada e cansativa, mas nenhum dos dois ousava reclamar, sabiam que estavam fazendo o certo e quanto ao certo não existem questionamentos.

O primeiro mês do pequeno Ed na Inglaterra foi de extrema adaptação para todos. Para Rony que não dormia direito à noite preocupado com o bebê, para Hermione que passava todo o tempo aquecendo o bebê, ou então fervendo leite de vaca, o que Molly desaprovou, pois achava que a moça deveria ter uma ama de leite.

A cidade cochichava sobre o fato de Hermione ter tido um bebê em apenas sete meses de casada, mas os Weasleys levavam tudo isso de cabeça erguida. Não faziam questão de sair contando para todos que o bebê não era filho do casal, não que fosse segredo, eles apenas não faziam questão de contar algo que não dizia respeito a ninguém.

O bebê havia se tornado o rei da casa. Depois de um bom tempo que Hermione pôde reparar que o menino tinha os olhos como os de seu pai: azuis. Hermione já conseguia distinguir o choro de fome com o de dor, o menininho já tentava pegar os óculos do tio Harry ou os brincos da tia Gina que sempre passava as tarde com Hermione. Os cabelos de Rony chamavam muito a atenção de Edward que todas as vezes que estava no colo do _pai _agitava os bracinhos freneticamente.

Durante o segundo mês de vida de Ed com o casal Weasley, já havia uma rotina estabelecida: Hermione acordava, preparava o café, arrumava a cozinha, lavava roupas, regava as flores, acordava Edward, dava-lhe a mamadeira e lhe dava banho, o menino voltava a dormir, ela arrumava a casa e preparava o almoço, e depois ia preparar o ferro para passar a roupa. Com a tarde livre sempre buscava cuidar de si mesma ou ler algum livro. Normalmente Gina ia durante a tarde lhe fazer companhia, mas era algo que estava ficando raro.

Em um domingo após o almoço, Rony e Hermione estavam na sala conversando até que um choro vindo de um quarto foi ouvido.

- Deixe que eu o pego – Rony se levantou e foi na direção do quarto. Hermione ficou na sala folheando um livro, após notar grande demora de Rony e achar que o ruivo se encontrava em apuros e não iria querer lhe chamar por simples e puro orgulho, ela foi andando sorrateiramente até o quarto do menino e viu Rony com o bebê no colo, em pleno diálogo.

- Esse sorriso grande ai é do papai, é? Quem é o garotão do papai? Então, não vejo a hora de você crescer! Sim, ai poderemos correr por toda a propriedade, você será meu escudeiro.

- E eu fico em casa morrendo de preocupação? – Hermione disse sorrindo.

- Sim. Você é a mulher da casa, você é quem tem que organizá-la para caso cheguemos com joelhos ralados você ter tempo de sobra para nos mimar.

- Sendo assim. – Hermione olhou para o bebê que estava bem acordado e sorria para Ronald. – Vamos levá-lo para a sala?

E assim os dois saíram do quarto levando o pequeno bebê que estava começando a aprender a segurar e adivinhe a primeira coisa que o menino agarrou? Sim, os cabelos de Rony.

"_Assim nós até parecemos um casal... Um casal que se ama". _Rony pensou consigo mesmo alheio aos puxões de cabelo que levava.

E assim o tempo ia passando e cada vez mais Rony e Hermione se uniam. Ficavam mais cúmplices e amigos. Durante o terceiro mês da vida de Edward, Hermione acordou em uma manhã com muita dor nas costas; então Rony não foi trabalhar para ajudá-la a cuidar do bebê. Como Hermione ficou na cama dormindo, Rony colocou o pequeno bebê ao seu lado, sendo que, por inexperiência do ruivo o bebê fora colocado de barriga para cima o que ocasionou a queda do mesmo.

- Hermione ele não quebrou nada? Ele está respirando? Eu sou um péssimo pai! – Rony dizia desesperado enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

Hermione que examinava cada pedacinho de Ed apenas mandou que o ruivo chamasse James. Hermione não queria brigar com Rony, a mesma sentia muita raiva do marido. _"Como ele pode ser tão irresponsável assim?" _

James foi até a casa do casal e disse que o bebê estava bem e sem nenhuma fratura aparente. Que o casal deveria prestar atenção nos movimentos das pernas do bebê: se elas se mexessem estava tudo bem, caso contrário deveriam procurá-lo.

E por conta disso, Rony ficou analisando cada movimento de Ed e perguntava para Hermione a todo o momento se ele havia mexido a perna.

O casal passou a dormir com Ed na cama com eles – por exigência de Rony – Para que assim pudesse reparar em qualquer problema. Mas não era isso que aguardava o casal. Em uma quarta feira, Rony acordou ouvindo um som peculiar. Não era ruim, pelo contrário, era algo bom, era um som muito agradável. Não se assemelhava com um choro nem nada. A curiosidade lhe levou a abrir os olhos para chegar à conclusão da origem do barulho. Quando abriu os olhos pode observar Hermione coçando o queixo de Ed que dava risadas. Sim, ele ria como uma criança grande, e ela estava radiante também.

- Bom dia mamãe. – Rony disse lhe sorrindo.

- Bom dia papai. – Hermione lhe sorriu de volta. – O café já está pronto.

- Não acordou agora?

- Não. Eu aproveitei que você e Ed dormiam e fui adiantar meu serviço.

- Deixou Ed sozinho na cama?

- Não, eu pus um travesseiro. Ele não sabe pular ainda Rony.

Quando Ed fez quatro meses Hermione já estava tirando a maternidade de letra, e agora estava ainda mais fácil. O menino já dormia a noite inteira o que dava a Hermione uma noite de descanso. O pequeno já havia voltado a dormir em seu próprio quarto, o que dava ao casal mais _intimidade_. As noites do casal haviam diminuído bastante, sendo escassa no último mês, Rony sentia falta do corpo de Hermione, pois há quatro meses a entrega era quase diária, mas com a chegada do menininho, Rony tinha que se resolver sozinho. O rapaz acreditava que era apenas desejo físico o que nutria por Hermione, pois não acreditava ter outra explicação essa atração que sentia por ela.

Mas Rony se surpreendeu mesmo foi quanto ao fato de um dia ele chegar do trabalho e ver uma Hermione abaixada em frente ao sofá, de cabelos soltos e cheios de algo que ele reconheceu como uma sopa bem grossa, quase sólida.

- Que há Hermione? – Rony perguntou adiantando-se para o lado da esposa.

- Há Rony... – Hermione disse a beira de lágrimas. – O bebê não quer comer. Ele cuspiu a papa toda em mim.

- Me dê. Deixe que eu dê comida a ele.

- Ele não vai querer.

- Me dê Hermione. – Então a morena entregou ao marido o pratinho com a comida de Ed. E saiu da sala na direção do banheiro para se lavar.

Quando Hermione saiu do banho estava com os cabelos soltos e vestia uma camisola branca, ao passar pelo quarto do filho, pôde observar que Rony estava sentado no chão com Ed no seu colo enquanto os dois brincavam.

- Ele já comeu? – Hermione disse na porta do quarto.

- Já sim. – Rony respondeu hipnotizado para a mulher.

- Estou te esperando para o jantar.

- Tudo bem. Vou colocá-lo para dormir.

Assim Hermione saiu do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos e rumou em direção à cozinha.

Durante o quinto mês de Ed foi uma loucura, o bebê queria sempre estar conversando havia começado e engatinhar pela casa, o que estava quase enlouquecendo a morena. A maioria do tempo, Gina estava na casa da Hermione, ou Hermione ia para a casa de Gina. Para que assim Ed desse um maior descanso a mãe. Mas quando Ed teve a primeira febre e não parava de chorar não teve santo que acalmasse Hermione.

- Rony vá chamar James e sua mãe. – Hermione disse enquanto ninava o menino e passava um pano úmido em sua testa. – RÁPIDO! – O ruivo saiu aos tropeços e pegou uma charrete em direção à casa de sua mãe, que estava de bob's na cabeça e camisola. O ruivo explicou tudo o que havia acontecido à mãe e a senhora ruiva apenas lhe disse que provavelmente era um dente rompendo, não havia necessidade de chamar James. Mandou que dessem um chá para acalmar o menino e que não havia remédio algum que tirasse a dor da criança.

Rony chegou a casa e contou tudo a Hermione que fez tudo que Molly havia mandado sem pestanejar.

- Eu tinha outros planos para hoje. – Hermione comentou.

- E quais eram? – Rony perguntou curioso.

- Nosso aniversário de casamento é hoje. – Hermione disse displicentemente. – Achei que quisesse comemorar.

Quando Ed fez seis meses foi o período de comemoração do aniversário da Gina, então a família inteira estava reunida pelo jardim da propriedade, então foi um ótimo motivo para Ed chamar a atenção da família inteira. Era incrível como o menino estava adorando ser passado de colo em colo. E o mais engraçado foi Jorge e Fred "conversarem" com o menino. As palavras sem sentido que os dois falavam, pareciam ridículas para qualquer pessoa que estava perto, mas para Ed fazia muito sentido.

No sétimo mês, Rony pegou Ed escalando alguns móveis e quando o pai lhe tirou do lugar o menino começou a fazer birra, como se estivesse certo.

No oitavo mês Gina e Hermione foram ao alfaiate mandar fazer roupas novas para o pequeno Ed, e no caminho encontraram com Lilá, o que causou grande desagrado a Hermione, e como se sentisse isso o pequeno Ed começou a chorar, como se ele é que estivesse desagradado do encontro. E ao perceber isso a loura permanecia ainda mais tempo junto das duas moças. Lilá tinha uma filha muito parecida com ela. Era loira, tinha as bochechas rosadas, cabelos ondulados e os olhos eram de um castanho muito claro. Mas não se dando por satisfeita em somente importunar Hermione, ela tinha que lhe ofender.

- Weasley! Seu filho se parece muito com você, e se não fosse esses olhos azuis, todos iriam ter plena certeza de que o menino não é filho de Rony.

- Iriam? Que pena. Rony nunca se questionou se era pai ou não de Ed. – Hermione disse perdendo as estribeiras. – Passar bem, a e pelo que eu saiba quem foi pega somente de blushes na beira do rio foi você, e não eu.

E as duas amigas saíram andando deixando Lavender e a filha, paradas na praça.

- Hermione, e quanto ao nome de Ed, como ficou a situação? - Gina perguntou a cunhada.

- Rony já resolveu. Conseguiu por o nome dele, já que o nome de papai seria muito difícil colocarmos.

E assim as duas continuaram o caminho. As lojas e as pessoas chamavam a atenção de Ed que sorria para tudo e fazia barulhos agitando as pernas e os braços em comemoração.

No nono mês de Ed ele já tinha quatro dentes, e dois pais babões. E o cinismo do menino estava mais aflorado nessa fase. Quando os pais lhe diziam não, o menino virava o rosto para o outro lado como se não fosse com ele e tornava a brincar, então quando os pais lhe tiravam algo, ele lhes beijava e fazia carinhos. Com Rony isso algumas vezes colava, mas era mais difícil dele conseguir enrolar Hermione, que o educava com mãos de ferro.

A maior parte do tempo, Hermione ficava tentando lhe ensinar palavras, enquanto Rony só lhe ensinava a falar papai. Mas foi em um almoço de domingo na casa dos pais de Rony que o menino disse suas primeiras palavras:

_- Tata! – _O menino disse rindo. – _Tata! _

- O que é tata meu amor? – Hermione perguntou ao filho que apontou para a tigela de _batatas a core. _

- Você está ficando muito tempo com seu pai! Rony ele falou! – Hermione disse sorridente indo na direção do marido.

- Meu meninão falou? E o que ele falou? – Rony disse pegando o menino do colo da morena e o girando no alto.

- Batata. – Hermione respondeu rindo da cara de descrença de Rony.

O décimo mês e o décimo primeiro de Edward foram mais tranqüilos até então, o menino estava mais disciplinado e não fazia mais tantas birras para chamar a atenção dos pais, e o menino já chamava pelo pai o que deixava Hermione morrendo de ciúmes.

No aniversário de primeiro ano de Ed, Hermione fez um bolo e alguns doces e chamou todos os Weasleys para o _evento, _Ed ainda não andava, mas o fez em seu primeiro ano, quando andou em direção a Hermione dizendo _mamã. _O que a fez se vangloriar durante dias para Rony.

* * *

**N/A: **_E ai o que acharam desses momentos de paternidade de Rony? E os de maternidade de Hermione? Será que agora a coisa anda ou os dois vão continuar empacados?_

_Espero que gostem. _

_Blood Kisses Liih._

**N/B:** _Que lindo! Eu sou muito apaixonada por crianças e amei Ed. Ah tata não é batata! KKK. Aff sempre odiei Lilá, sempre sempre. E volto a dizer que Rony e Hermione estão se amando e nem sabem disso. Esse capítulo demorou pra sair, mas ficou demais... Ficou muito bem escrito e eu amo as coisas que a doce Liih escreve! E pessoal, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, porque deixa a escritora feliz e deixa-me feliz por vê-la feliz!_


	7. VII Conversas e Fatos

- Sim mamãe, é uma amiga de Hermione. Uma loira muito bem aparentada. – Gina dizia enquanto ajudava a mãe a arrumar a louça. - Elas diziam algo sobre adoção. Será que é algo relativo ao Ed?

- Pode ser... Porque você não foi lá conversar com elas?

- Mamãe, Hermione não é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de passar todo o tempo conversando amenidades. Nós já tentamos nos aproximar, não consegue ser algo íntimo. Não vamos ser melhores amigas nunca.

- Ginevra, ninguém disse pra você ser melhor amiga de Hermione, mas seria bom você passar um tempo com ela. Eu não posso chegar lá e ir passar um dia inteiro na casa dela, já você, é vizinha dela, pode ver se ela precisa de algo. – Molly Weasley dizia enquando arrumava sua prataria em um ármario de carvalho escuro.

- Mas mãe... – Gina disse enquanto lavava um prato de louça. – Eu passava esse tempo com ela, mas eu sou recém-casada, e não tenho filhos, não posso perder o meu tempo trocando fraldas de um menino que não tem uma gota do meu sangue.

- Gina... – Molly suspirou. – Você já pensou se Rony ouve você falar isso? Você sabe que ele é vidrado no Ed... Você só vai saber disso quando tiver seus próprios filhos... E está demorando um pouco não acha?

- Eu sei... eu já devia ter engravidado, mas eu não consigo. Hermione que foi uma sortuda, até o Ed crescer ela já engravidou.

- Gina... Você está com inveja de Hermione? – Moly parou o que estava fazendo e encarou a filha. – Você está com inveja dela? Ela perdeu os pais, está tendo que criar o irmão como seu filho e você com inveja? Eu pensei que tivesse lhe dado um pouco de educação e bons modos Ginevra.

- O Harry só sabe falar de como seria bom se ele tivesse um filho, como Ed era perfeito, e que para a nossa felicidade ser completa só nos falta um bebê... Já não sei o que fazer mamãe, eu fiz tudo o que me ensinaram, e nada. E ultimamente o Harry já não tem me procurado mais e eu não sei o que fazer, eu estou a ponto de me atirar aos pés dele. – Moly deu um bofetão no rosto da filha que ficou com a bochecha vermelha.

- Nunca mais ouse repetir um desparate deste! Ora veja, se atirar aos pés do marido? De onde tirou essas ideias? Você deve se dar ao respeito, onde já se viu uma mulher se insinuar para um homem? Ora veja... Termine já com este serviço e se adiante para sua casa para preparar o jantar de seu marido.

- Pensei que pudesse ficar aqui até que o Harry chegasse, então, seguiríamos juntos.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley... – Bradou a ruiva mais velha.

- Potter! – corrigiu Gina.

- Como seja... Se quiser salvar o que quer que seja do seu casamento, parta já para casa. O marido deseja que a sua esposa esteja sempre lá o esperando, o que não vai acontecer se você não for embora agora.

**(...)**

- Clap clap clap clap... – Ed estava brincando no chão da cozinha enquanto Hermione preparava o jantar. – _Mamã iu meu tavalo? _

- Que bonito Ed, mas agora deixe a mamãe se concentrar nesse assado, seu papai chega daqui a pouco e eu quero que você esteja tomado banho quando ele chegar.

- Eu e Draco estamos quase nos matando... Eu já não o amo mais Hermione... E agora grávida... Meu casamento é uma ruína. – Fantine dizia a melhor amiga enquanto pegava o pequeno Ed no colo. – Deixe-me banhar ele Mione, enquanto você se concentra ai. Pra que tantas batatas?

- Rony adora batatas.

Hermione terminou de preparar o jantar de sua família e subiu para o quarto e foi se limpar, ao terminar bateu no quarto de Ed onde Fantine terminava de arrumar o garoto que não parava de tagarelar, mal parecendo uma criança de um ano e seis meses.

- Eu vou chamar Gina e Harry para jantarem conosco. Já volto. E assim Hermione seguiu até a casa de Gina, ao atravessar os jardins da propriedade para chegar à outra casa, viu as lamparinas da casa acesa e somente então se aproximou da porta batendo.

- Gina? Você está ai? – Hermione chamou pela quarta vez já ficando aborrecida. – Está tudo bem? Olha, eu tenho te achado um tanto distante de mim, mas eu não sei o que lhe causei, abra a porta por favor para que possamos conversar.

Hermione já estava chamando Gina há quase meia hora quando Harry se aproximava da casa e viu Hermione dessesperada esmurrando a porta.

- GINA! GINA! ABRA POR FAVOR! EU TE SUPLICO! VAMOS CONVERSAR! – Hermione estava à beira de lágrimas.

- O que houve Hermione? – Harry disse ao se aproximar da prima. – Vocês brigaram?

- Não sei Harry! EU não sei! – Hermione disse a beira do desespero. – Eu vim chamar vocês para jantar conosco hoje e Gina não abre a porta, eu estou batendo há tempos e ela não dá sinal de vida.

Então Harry abriu a porta e se deparou com uma Gina desmaiada na cozinha. Ele e a prima correram na direção da jovem, a morena foi em direção aos armários a procura de vinagre para _temperar _os pulsos da prima e dar para ela cheirar, assim ajudando a moça a despertar.

- Harry vá chamar James enquanto eu fico com ela. Vá, vá rápido, o que está esperando?

O pobre moreno saiu totalmente perdido e atordoado em busca de cochê para ir pra casa em busca do pai.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Quando Harry retornou a casa Gina já havia acordado e estava sob os cuidados da cunhada. A ruiva estava um pouco pálida, com pequenas olheiras e os lábios esbranquiçados. James examinou a nora minusiosamente e sorriu para o filho.

- Parece que serei avô. – Disse sorrindo.

- Então... Eu serei pai? – Harry perguntou sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh! Isso é uma benção! Meus parabéns Gina! – Hermione disse abraçando a cunhada apertada! Eu ia chamar vocês para jantarem hoje na minha casa, mas acho que vocês vão querer comemorar a sós, afinal, é um momento de vocês!

- É claro que aceitamos jantar com vocês! – Gina disse sorrindo. – Deixe-me só me limpar, estou cheirando a vinagre.

Então a ruiva subiu aos seus aposentos para se limpar, enquanto Harry, James e Hermione saiam da casa, Hermione chegou a casa e encontrou Rony sentado no chão brincando com Ed, enquanto Éponine bordava uma toalha despreocupadamente.

- Onde esteve Hermione? – Rony perguntou a esposa. – Estava preocupado, a sra. Malfoy disse que tinha ido ver Gina e ainda não havia retornado.

- Me chame de Éponine, Weasley. – A loira disse sem tirar os olhos da costura.

Hermione rolou os olhos diante a picuinha dos dois e prosseguiu dando a resposta:

- Logo, logo vocês hão de saber onde eu estive. Logo, logo...

**x.x.x.x.x**

**N/A: **_O que será que Hermione e Éponine tanto conversavam? Será que Gina está realmente com inveja de Hermione? Porque será que Éponine odeia tanto o Rony?_

_Essas e muitas outras nos próximo capítulo, nesse mesmo site, nesse mesmo canal. Hahaha'_

_Minhas provas queridas, desculpem pela demora do capítulo, mas estava com um bloqueio, que finalmente parece ter me largado. _

_Qualquer coisa que queiram saber sobre a fic me perguntem no Ask: alicensa_

_Ou me procurem no facebook: Alice Ensá_

**N/A²: **_Esse capítulo eu dedico como um presente de Natal para minha beta Michelle, e para Penelope M. Jones. _

_E um feliz Natal para todas vocês. Blood Kisses Liih._


	8. VIII Amor ou não?

**N/A: **_Desculpem a demora. Capítulo fresquinho no ar._

* * *

- Gina está grávida! - Era um almoço de família, em um domingo, na casa dos Potter. Gina e Hermione tinham arrumado todo o jardim e pediram aos escravos dos Potter para que arrastassem a mesa da casa de ambas para o quintal, assim arrumaram a enorme mesa para receber Gui com Fleur que está grávida de 5 meses e a pequena Victóire que já tem 4 anos, Carlinhos com Rebecca e seu pequeno rebento Carlos II de 3 anos, Percy e Audrey com a pequena Meg de 2 meses, Fred com Angelina e o pequeno Piter de um ano, Jorge com Alicia, Lílian e James, Sírius, Remo com Dora e Teddy de 7 anos, Éponine que ainda estava hospedada na casa de Hermione, Hermione e Rony e o pequeno Ed, e Molly e Arthur.

A família não entendera a princípio o motivo daquela festança toda, mas ao ver Harry e Gina anunciarem a chegada do novo Potter à família estava em festa.

**x.x.x.x.x**

A gravidez de Gina foi tranquila, enquanto a de Fleur deixava a todos de cabelo em pé, Ed já estava às vésperas de fazer dois anos e a cada dia Hermione e Rony babavam mais o filho que estava sendo deixado de lado pela família, por conta da chegada dos novos netos. Molly só sabia mimar a filha caçula, o que deixava a nora francesa um tanto enciumada. Em uma tarde de fim de verão, Dominique Weasley veio ao mundo. Tinha pouco cabelo de um loiro avermelhado, muito parecido com ferrugem e os olhos castanhos do pai, tinha o rostinho manchado de sardas e era um recém-nascido relativamente tranquilo. Enquanto James nasceu no início do ano seguinte em uma fria madrugada de inverno.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Conforme o tempo ia passando, Rony e Hermione eram mais companheiros. Rony vivia brincando pelo jardim com Ed, Hermione e ele nadavam num riacho que cortava a propriedade, estavam vivendo como uma família. Hermione estava começando a ensinar Ed a falar francês, que segundo ela, ele era francês, deveria saber falar a língua de seu país fluentemente.

James crescia forte e matreiro a olhos vistos, todos o chamavam de Jay para que não confundissem com o avô. O pequeno tinha a cabeleira negra do pai, e os olhos castanhos da mãe, era uma exata réplica de Harry, e o pai todo babão se orgulhava disso. Enquanto a pequena Dominique era uma menininha enjoada e adulada pela mãe, o que causava certo ciúme da irmã mais velha, Carlinhos II, ou Carl como era comumente chamado pela família, era ruivo e tinha os cabelos compridos do pai, e os olhos negros da mãe, estava cada vez maior e mais independente, e era o melhor amigo de Ed, todas as reuniões de família, os dois desandavam a correr pela propriedade e andar juntos de um lado para o outro. Meg era a menina dos olhos da avó, lembrava muito Gina bebê, o que deixava Molly maravilhada e Audrey em exctase causando inveja nas demais noras, enquanto Píter era mimado pelo pai Fred e pelo tio Jorge, fazendo com o que o menino crescesse fazendo as maiores traquinagens existentes.

Os anos passavam tranquilos, e o ano de 1640 chegou depressa e o aniversário de Hermione de 21 anos se aproximava. Hermione estava em pânico, pois já era casada há cinco anos e não conseguia engravidar. Gina a esnobava quase que diariamente, a família inteira a olhava atravessado por conta disso, mas Rony se mantinha firme e forte ao seu lado dizendo não se importar. Alícia e Angelina eram as únicas que ainda falavam com ela. Angelina, pela sogra nunca ter gostado dela, e dizer que ela não sabia educar Piter, e Alícia porque a família não aceitava também o fato dela não ter engravidado ainda.

_- _Hermione eu sou casada há oito anos, eu me casei assim que minha mãe morreu pra que assim eu não desse um mau passo, e ainda não tive filhos, nem um alarme falso que fosse nada, e Jorge não se importa. Ele é apaixonado pelos sobrinhos, e é isso que me deixa mal, não são as cobranças da família, e sim o fato dele não ter o filho dele. Eu amo muito o meu marido pra ver ele assim. Eu já pensei em viajarmos e pegarmos o filho de alguma mulher de estrada, mas Jorge não quer, ele diz que se for para termos filhos será na hora certa. – Dizia Alícia enquanto via Carlinhos (que tinha ido passar um tempo com Rony e Hermione por pedido do ruivo), Ed e Pitter que brincavam com uma bola de pano que Hermione havia feito. - Hermione fique calma, vocês tem o Ed, embora ele seja seu irmão, Rony o ama como se fosse filho dele, você e Angelina deram muita sorte, então não se culpem. Ainda não chegou a hora.

- Mas meu aniversário já está chegando. Eu estou ficando cada vez mais velha... E se eu tiver a mesma dificuldade de engravidar que minha mãe? – Hermione perguntou com o rosto vermelho.

- Isso só o tempo vai te dizer. – Alícia disse por fim. – E quando é o seu aniversário Mione?

- Dia 19 desse mês. – Respondeu a morena.

- Mas isso é em menos de uma semana. – Angelina disse. – Porque você nunca disse quando era o seu aniversário? Não gosta de comemorar?

- Gosto, sempre comemorei quando morava na França com meus pais, mas aqui nunca perguntaram, então nunca disse. – A morena disse dando de ombros.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Sr Weasley? – Um mulecote de aproximadamente quatorze anos se aproximou do local onde Harry trabalhava. – O Sr é o Sr Weasley?

- Dependendo de qual Sr Weasley for eu posso te dizer qual é. – Harry respondeu para o menino.

- Ronald Billius Weasley. É o senhor? – Insistiu o rapaz.

- Não, é o meu cunhado, aguarde que eu vou chamá-lo. – Então Harry levantou-se indo em direção a saletinha onde Rony estava concentrado realizando umas contas.

- Rony acho que tem recado pra você. – Harry disse ao amigo. – Tem um menino lá na porta querendo falar com você.

Ao ouvir o amigo dizer isso, os dois seguiram em direção à porta onde o menino aguardava.

- O que quer comigo rapaz? – Rony perguntou ao menino, que se encolheu ao ouvir a voz grave do ruivo.

- Uma carta da costa para o senhor. Um mensageiro deixou lá para que lhe fosse entregue. – O menino disse.

- Da parte de quem? –Rony perguntou curioso.

- Cedrico Diggory. – Disse o menino. – Aqui está senhor. – Concluiu o garoto entregando o envelope e recebendo o pagamento, assim partindo.

- Conhece Harry? – Perguntou o ruivo enquanto abria o envelope.

- Não, por quê? Você não sabe quem é? – Respondeu o moreno.

- Não tenho ideia, mas descobriremos agora. – Disse Rony ao correr os olhos pelo envelope.

"_Senhor Weasley, achei melhor falar diretamente com o senhor, para não aborrecer a menina Hermione, e o senhor vai saber como falar com ela sem magoá-la, principalmente agora que o aniversário dela está tão perto..."._

Rony interrompeu a leitura e se virou para o amigo:

- Harry, quando é o aniversário de Hermione?

- Não sei, por quê?

- Eu também não sei, ela nunca me disse.

- E você ao menos se interessou em saber? – Perguntou o moreno com um olhar inquisidor e censurador.

- Não. Você tem razão, vou perguntar a ela. – Disse o ruivo encolhendo os ombros.

- O que diz a carta? Só sobre o aniversário dela? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

- Na verdade parei de ler na metade. – Rony disse com as orelhas vermelhas.

"_... Eu acho melhor lhe dizer logo o que é: Não foi o senhor Diggory quem escreveu a carta, eu somente usei o nome dele para que o mensageiro lhe entregasse a correspondência, a Hermione foi adotada pelos Granger, antes mesmo de nascer ela já seria dos Granger, pois todos acreditavam que fosse um menino, pois a verdadeira mãe de Hermione só tinha tido filhos homens, e não tinha mais condições de criar a pobre criança que estava sendo gerada, como a mãe de Hermione havia perdido o bebê no último mês da gravidez, ela pegou a menina faltando um mês pra nascer. Foi uma decepção pro Senhor Poul, mas a Elizabeth já amava a menina e não quis abandoná-la, e Hannah e Cedrico sabem, por isso ela e Cedrico estão indo para Ottery St. Catchpole para buscar o menino Ed, Cedrico é muito ambicioso, e eu tenho medo dele fazer algum mal ao menino._

_Cuida bem da minha menina. Afetuosamente Tala."_

- Rony? Rony? Está tudo bem? – Harry perguntou preocupado olhando para o amigo que estava pálido e com o olhar perdido.

- Ela... Vai ficar arrasada, nós vamos perdê-lo. Eu não posso deixar que levem _meu _filho. – Dizia Rony para ele mesmo, alheio a presença de Harry.

- Do que você está falando Rony? Quem vai levar o Ed? Conta-me o que esta acontecendo! – Harry disse desesperado.

- Mione... Ela é adotada... O cunhado quer ficar com Ed, para garantir a herança da esposa.

- Como assim? Explique-me isso direito!

- Toma, leia com seus próprios olhos... – Disse o ruivo estendo a carta para o moreno - Eu não consigo acreditar... _Minha_ menina não podia passar por isso, não é justo com ela.

**x.x.x.x.x**

- Hermione, seu aniversário é por esses dias não é mesmo? – Rony disse displicentemente durante o jantar, enquanto a morena alimentava o pequeno Ed.

- É... É essa semana. – Hermione respondeu com o olhar curioso. – Mas o porquê da pergunta? Você nunca se interessou por isso antes.

- Ora Mione, depois de cinco anos de casados, que tal uma segunda lua de mel?

- E o Ed? – Hermione perguntou chorosa.

- O levamos é claro! – Rony respondeu sorrindo. É seu presente de aniversário. O que acha de Ross-Shire?

- É uma ilha não é. Ow Ed não faz isso na mamãe. – Hermione choramingou com o filho que jogou papinha em seu rosto provocando a grave risada de Ronald.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

A semana passou rapidamente e logo o aniversário de Hermione chegou. A morena fora acordada com o pequeno Ed acariciando o seu rosto balbuciando "_paabéns mamã" _e Rony a agradando com uma bandeja de café na cama. Ele havia enfeitado a casa com flores colhidas do jardim, e havia presa nas paredes os desenhos de Ed. Segundo Hermione ela nunca tivera aniversário mais feliz, durante a tarde eles fizeram um pequenique juntamente com Angelina, Alícia e Píter. Os adultos se divertiram a valer vendo Píter e Ed brincando na margem do riacho. Rony havia chamado à irmã, mas a mesma alegara estar ocupada demais cuidando de James.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Obrigada Ron. – Hermione disse a noite deitada no peito do marido. – De verdade, foi o melhor aniversário de minha vida. – Hermione sorriu sonolenta para o ruivo.

Os dois haviam "fechado a noite com chave de ouro", o que fazia que ambos estivessem um pouco sonolentos.

- De nada querida. – Hermione sentiu o coração disparar ao ouvir a doce palavra sair dos lábios do ruivo. – Você merece ser feliz.

- Obrigada. _Eu te amo_... – A morena disse meio adormecida. – De verdade.

"_Eu também Hermione" _Pensou o ruivo antes de se entregar ao sono.

* * *

**N/A²: **_Feliz ano novo minhas caatitas. Que em 2013 eu atualize a fic com mais frequência e que eu tenha mais leitores! Hahaha' Mas sou feliz com vocês._

_E ai, que presentão a Mione vai ganhar do nosso ruivo hein, e ai, quem acha que ele tá apaixonado da um '_

_Blood Kisses Liih._

**N/B:** _Linda. Rony está totalmente apaixonado. Gente sinceramente, é um capítulo cheio de surpresa e segredos. Peço desculpas pela demora da escritora em postar, pois a culpa foi minha. Estou quase me formando, semana que vem é minha colação de grau do meu curso e estava tudo corrido pra mim, ainda mais com as festas do Natal e Ano Novo, então não fiquem bravos com a Liih. A demora foi minha. Desculpe e prometo ser mais pontual nas fics._

_Parabéns Liih por toda criatividade!_


	9. IX Ross Shire

A viagem para Ross-Shire se aproximava e Hermione já havia arrumado os baús dela, Ed, e Rony. Eles iriam passar um mês fora, estratégia de Rony para que o cunhado de Hermione não conseguisse a guarda de Ed. Embora Hermione não suspeitasse disso, Rony estava agindo tudo para que ela não sofresse, embora ela não soubesse, ele a amava.

- Estamos prontos? – Rony perguntou a esposa, abraçando-a.

- Mais que prontos. – Hermione Hesitou. – Rony...

- Sim meu anjo? – Rony a incentivou.

- Você sente falta de filhos?

- Oh minha menina, não deixe que a pressão da minha família interfira no nosso casamento.

- Não estou deixando, mas é natural que você me cobre filhos, foi pra isso que nós casamos.

- Hey, eu sou pai, pai de um lindo menino de quase 4 anos. Eu fui pai antes do Harry, do Fred, até mesmo antes do Percy. Se minha família não é capaz de reconhecer o Ed como meu filho não será preciso que reconheçam aos próximos.

A viagem até o porto da Bretanha foi rápida, chegando lá a família iria em um navio luxuoso, fazendo um cruzeiro até o local.

- Mamã ága! Pexi! – Ed dizia animado olhando para a água enquanto Hermione o carregava.

- Querida, não é melhor sair da beirada? Ed está muito agitado. – Rony disse carinhosamente a esposa.

- Eu sei, eu vou para a cabine, fique um pouco mais com ele? Ou vai descer também?

- Posso ficar mais um pouco com ele rapazote. Está se sentindo mal? – Disse preocupado.

- Talvez um pouco mareada. Um pouco enjoada e com pequenas vertigens.

- Daqui a pouco irei lhe fazer companhia, mas vou cansar primeiro Ed, para que ele durma a noite inteira e você possa descansar.

Os dias da viagem passavam gostosamente, de maneira que a família se curtia. Os mal estares de Hermione se intensificava, o que fez com que em um dia próximo a aportagem do navio em Ross-Shire Rony levasse a esposa a enfermaria do navio.

- Sr Weasley, eu sou o Dr. Inuslay, Brad. Sua senhora está com mal estares nada mais que comuns a partir da atual situação dela, mas está um pouco anêmica, o que também é comum em mulheres grávidas...

- Grávidas? Como assim? – Rony perguntou atônito.

- Sr e Sra Weasley, vocês serão pais. E pelo que eu pude avaliar pela dilatação do abdômen não passam de dois meses gestacionais. Sra Weasley, peço que a senhora não faça nenhum tipo de atividade pesada, como carregar pesos. E reforce sua alimentação para que possa combater a sua anemia.

- E você com medo de não poder ter filhos... Você me deu os meus melhores presentes! – Rony disse beijando o ventre ainda liso da esposa. – Oi bebê, eu sou o seu pai... E esse aqui do meu lado com pequenas mãozinhas sujas de caramelo é o seu irmão Ed. Hey filho coloca a mão na barriga da mamãe. – Rony disse pegando o filho da beirada da cama e pondo no colo, para que ele pudesse se aproximar da barriga da mãe. – Diga oi Ed.

- Oi nénhem. Mim Ed. – o menino disse esfregando a barriga da morena de um lado para o outro, fazendo com o que o casal risse gostosamente. Mim qué binca você.

- Obrigada Rony... Por me amar, e amar ao Ed. – A morena disse com os olhos marejados.

- Eu que te agradeço... Por me mostrar o que é o amor, por me dar uma família. Eu te amo minha menina.

- Eu te amo Ron. Eu amo vocês três.

- Rony, aqui é lindo! Temos que ir embora? – Hermione perguntou enquanto os três passeavam com Ed por uma praça.

- Temos que ir... Hermione, estamos aqui a dois meses, quase compramos a cidade, e eu adiei nossa volta o máximo que pude, temos que contar a todos da chegada do bebê e você tem pouco mais de quatro meses pra fazer o enxoval, a viajem de volta demora um mês aproximadamente... Hermione não me olhe assim, temos que voltar.

- Mas o Ed gosta tanto daqui... Eu gostei daqui... Até você gostou! – Chiou a morena.

- Quando o bebê nascer... Eu prometo voltarmos tudo bem?

- Sim... Não tem outro jeito não é?

- Não... Mione... Você está linda com essa barriguinha.

- Eu já perdi alguns vestidos, e umas combinações já não me servem... blushês e espartilhos já não me fecham...

- Tem idéia de quanto tempo esteja?

- Pelas minhas contas pouco mais de quatro... Estou com medo.

- Do que meu anjo?

- De ser como minha mãe...

* * *

**N/A: **_Qual será o final dessa conversa em gente? A meu povo senti tanta falta de postar, mas tava sem PC. _

_Como foram de carnaval? Curtiram muito? Triste notícia: O fim da fic se aproxima, mas acompanhem veneno, é ótima também e é minha. Hehehehe _

_Se é ótima não sei, mas eu tenho que vender meu produto não acham? E outra notícia: Vou publicar um livro! Isso ai, só não sei se uso meu pseudônimo ou meu nome, quando ele for aprovado pela editora, e publicado eu passo o nome pra vocês. São vários contos em um mesmo livro. _

_Blood Kisses Liih._

**_N/A²:_**_ Como podem ver o capítulo foi concluido logo após o carnaval ter se encerrado, mas não pude postar porque estava resolvendo uns problemas com a beta. E eu estou sem beta. Lamentávelmente ela não pode mais betar pra mim, e esse capítulo não foi betado. :( _

_Então perdoem qualquer erro que me tenha passado desapercebido. _

**_Boa leitura, o capítulo X está quase pronto!_**

**_Blood Kisses, Liih. _**


End file.
